


ORACLE: GENJI - HEART OF A DRAGON

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: While trying to escape Overwatch, Lorelai accidentally bumps into a Cyborg named Genji and is extremely curious about him. He seems fun-loving and she immediately begins to trust him, as he is the only one who puts that same trust in her. As she spends a bit more time with him, however, she quickly finds that although he claims to be at peace with himself, he is far from it. She quickly wonders what he was like before, though he seems highly reluctant to talk about it, and even agitated by his past. Will Lorelai be able to tame the Dragon's heart, or will the flames burn her up?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OVERWATCH ORACLE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647733
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard. I just own this story and my girl, Lorelai. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sexy things will inevitably pop up along with PTSD related things and graphic violence.

Lorelai raced through the hallway and rounded the corner as the alarms blared overhead and red lights flashed wildly around her. She stopped dead in her tracks as the cowboy from earlier rounded the opposite corner and stood in her way. A gasp escaped her, but she quickly whirled around, spotted a flight of stairs, and rushed over to them, climbing them frantically.

“Hey now, don’t run! Come back here!” He called out to her, but she paid him no mind, continuing on in her desperate sprinting. She got to another floor, raced around the corner, and burst into what appeared to be an empty room. She quickly barricaded the door with a nearby broom and scanned the area. It was a small theatre of some sort with several rows of seats and a large screen. It wasn’t nearly as big as that of an actual movie theatre, but it was still one of the biggest monitors Lorelai had ever seen before. In the middle aisle between the rows of seats, there were game stations and microphones.

 _A... game room...?_ There was also a booth with a projector. She crept inside of it and looked around, making sure there was no one in sight. Assured of her solitude, she walked out of the booth, sighed with relief, and leaned up against the wall to catch her breath.

Suddenly, the TV flashed on and music began to blare overhead. Lorelai panicked, racing for the door, when a booming, Japanese-accented, metallic voice commanded, “Ready, player one! It’s time for Karaoke!” Lorelai raced back inside the booth, ready to defend herself, but found no one there.

 _Hmm, maybe I... brushed one of the controls by accident...? What song is this...?_ She stared up at the screen and then smiled as she saw the title: “Bad Apple!!” _I sang this once in the bar and I can do it here too._ She thought to herself as she walked over and took up the mic. _What have I got to lose anyways? They’ll find me soon enough and capture me again anyways..._ She took a deep breath and as the words popped up on the screen, she sang powerfully.

“知らないわ 周りのことなど 私は私 それだけ _.””_ _I don't know anything about what's around me, I'm just me and no more.”_ She began to empathise with the lyrics, wondering how she was going to live a normal life while having an Omnic inside of her.

 _Or will the Omnic side of me consume my Humanity?_ She shuddered at the thought and pushed it out of her mind quickly, continuing to sing. “こんな自分に 未来はあるの？ こんな世界に 私はいるの？ 今切ないの？ 今悲しいの？ 自分の事も わからないまま.” _“_ _Is there a future for someone like me? Will I still exist in a world like this? Is this painful? Is it sad? Not even knowing myself.”_

She swayed to the beat and danced around, following the movements of her previous routine that she had with that song back at the bar. Finally, finishing strong, she belted out the last words, “貴方の事も 私のことも 全ての事も まだ知らないの 重い目蓋を 開けたのならば すべて壊すのなら 黒になれ！！！” _“I still don’t know about you, about myself, about everything If I can open my heavy eyelids, if I break everything, then turn black!!!”_

She panted heavily but smiled through her exhaustion. Singing always made her feel better, regardless of the situation.

 _At least I got the freedom to do this one last time. I don’t know when the next time will be that I’ll get to sing like this again..._ She sadly placed the microphone on top of the console and looked around for a power button to turn it off. _Huh?! There’s no switch... but that means..._

She looked over at the booth, a fearful expression on her face, as she demanded, “I know you’re in there, whoever you are! Make yourself known.” The same voice that had announced the karaoke, metallic and lilting, reached her ears.

“I’m sorry. I was going to say something, but your singing distracted me. I thought I would run this sort of test on you to see how you would react. It was... interesting. You are most certainly not what we expected you to be, but you could very well be what Overwatch needs most right now. You have a lot of spirit, and we definitely could use more of that here,” the voice explained.

“Well... thanks, I guess. So... you’re not going to... quarantine me?” Lorelai replied nervously.

“Do you want to be quarantined?”

“No...”

“Then I will not do so.” The voice vowed. Lorelai sighed in relief and looked around. Still not seeing anyone, she set her eyes on the booth.

“I take it you’re in there, huh? Well... I never got your name. I’m Lorelai. It’s nice to meet you, although... I can’t really see you where you’re standing.” Lorelai greeted the mysterious voice.

“I am Genji, and you may not wish to see me. I tend to... frighten those who are unfamiliar with me, due to my appearance.” Lorelai noticed that he spoke more softly as he admitted this to her.

“Won’t you please join me? You’re the first person here who hasn’t accosted me or locked me in a cage, and you honestly seem like a lot of fun! I’d like to get to know you.” Lorelai entreated Genji. There was a moment of silence before he sighed, and his voice filled the air once more.

“Very well...” Lorelai watched as a tall, lithe, robotic figure stepped neatly out of the booth. Lorelai stared at him for awhile, gaping at his unique design of armour and the intricate details in it, until she noticed his chest rise and fall.

_Omnics don’t breathe!_

“You’re... a Cyborg, aren’t you?” Lorelai inquired.

“Yes, I am. You are the first to notice. Well... aside from the ones who know me or helped engineer me. Most Humans assume that I’m Omnic, but most Omnics think that I’m much too Human to be one of them.”

Lorelai gaped at him for a moment before declaring, “Well it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks! You should just go where you feel welcome. Home is where the heart is, after all.”

“It seems you are very wise.” Genji’s compliment made Lorelai blush for a moment. “However, my heart is now a mixture of steel and wires. It is no longer Human, and I cannot tell what it beats for. I am... more at peace than I was because of my master, Zenyatta, but I am still trying to find that balance between Human and Machine.” Lorelai’s mind spiralled back into her earlier thoughts. Her lip quivered and tears began to spill down her cheeks.

“I—I don’t know what I am anymore either. There’s an Omnic occupying my mind... Oracle, and while she’s pretty cool and all, she can make me do things on instinct, and I... I’m afraid that one day I’ll wake up and be the one trapped inside my own mind while she’s the main one controlling me!” Lorelai sobbed. Genji cocked his head at her words before he walked over and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Lorelai was surprised at this, but even more surprised that he felt warm, rather than cold like steel.

_Maybe there’s hope for me then..._

_“Affirmative. I would never assume control over you. You and I work together as one. I merely help you out as a reaction to your instincts, as well as on command.”_ Oracle chimed in.

As he pulled out of the hug, he placed his hands on her shoulders and promised, “Please give Overwatch a chance. Things might be... chaotic and overwhelming for you right now, but we can help you. It’s not as bad as it seems.” Lorelai nodded slowly, wiped her eyes, and walked over to the barricaded door. She took a deep breath and removed the barricade, looking back at Genji with a hesitant expression on her face.

“After you?” She pleaded with a nervous chuckle.

“Ah, yes, of course.” Genji walked quickly to the door and pushed it open, walking out of the gaming theatre with Lorelai in tow. A little way down the hall stood several Overwatch agents, McCree, the cowboy from earlier, an archer, and a woman with red hair who was holding a medium-sized shield and a flail. They rushed over to stand in front of Genji and Lorelai.

“Ah, good. You found ‘er,” the gunslinger beamed. “Ma’am.” He greeted her with a tip of his hat and a sly, dazzling smile. Lorelai waved shyly at him, smiling back nervously. The archer said nothing and instead, shifted in his spot and grunted in annoyance, putting his bow on his back. The red-haired woman smiled at Lorelai and looked over at Genji.

“Is she... alright?” She asked.

“Yes. I had a hunch about her and tested it. I was correct. She has a good heart and is very fun!” Genji informed her. Then, to Lorelai, he added, “You’ll have to join me, McCree, and Brigitte for game night sometime.”

Lorelai nodded silently, overwhelmed by everything. The woman with the red hair smiled brightly, put her shield away, and waved at Lorelai.

“Hej hej! I’m Brigitte, it’s nice to—”

“What on Earth is going on here?” A stern voice cut in. Everyone turned to see Dr. Ziegler flying over with a look of annoyance on her face. She landed right in front of the group and declared, “I put her in quarantine for a reason, and you all are breaking it! I haven’t even finished my medical examination of her yet! For all we know, she’s a living weapon that Talon is using to take us down from the inside!” Lorelai shook her head fearfully.

“I—I’m not, I swear! I would never be part of Talon! That was why..." Lorelai trailed off sadly as guilt overwhelmed her.

“Why... what?” The doctor pressed.

“That was why... I tried to kill myself. I didn’t know what this Omnic was inside of me and I was afraid that Talon or someone worse might brainwash me into helping take over the world or even... into destroying it... If I can’t just live my life as a normal civilian, then I’d like to use my powers to help people.” Genji stepped between Dr. Ziegler and Lorelai and spoke gently.

“I can attest to this. She seems to have a kind heart and a lot of spirit.”

Dr. Ziegler sighed and her face softened as she declared, “Very well then. Come with me. There are several tests I need to run on you.” Dr. Ziegler took Lorelai back to the white room, with Genji in tow, and placed a strange sort of helmet on her head. Then, without warning, the doctor drew her hand back and punched the unsuspecting woman in the face. Just before her hand met Lorelai’s smooth skin, Lorelai’s arm flashed up to knock it away. A machine nearby beeped loudly and printed out a long sheet of paper.

“Hey, what gives?!” Lorelai demanded, raising her arms defensively. Dr. Ziegler raised her arms in a symbol of peace and walked over to the machine.

“I apologise, and I won’t be attacking you anymore. It was necessary for the testing though. I needed to see if you were fully in control of yourself or if the AI within you sprang to life at certain moments.” Dr. Ziegler tore off the page and showed it to Lorelai. “The two black lines are your own brainwaves, but these two red ones that sprang up the moment I attacked are the ones belonging to the Omnic AI. It would seem that the AI takes over to defend you, but let’s see when else it comes to life.” Genji was quiet the entire time. If anything, he seemed intrigued by what was taking place, but even if he was expressing some sort of emotion, Lorelai was unable to tell with his metal helmet on.

After awhile, Genji sat down and began to meditate nearby. Lorelai almost forgot he was there; he was so quiet. Two hours of testing later, the doctor concluded, “I do not believe you are in any immediate danger of this Omnic AI, however... it seems to follow whatever you say and go based on your commands... I need you to know that you aren’t in any danger from any of us here at Overwatch. If you saw any of us as a threat, the AI would target us for annihilation, as its prime directive is to keep you safe.” She looked over at the meditating cyborg.

“Genji.” He instantly jumped to his feet and neared the doctor.

“Look, I’m just worried is all. If you treat me with respect, you’ve got nothing to fear. My current opinion of Overwatch isn’t exactly high right now, but unless you shove me back in that white padded prison or threaten to hurt me, everything will be fine.” Lorelai explained.

“I understand, believe me. However, we still do not have a good enough idea about the connection that you and Oracle have with each other. I will be by your side though for the time being.” Genji vowed, bowing slightly to her.

“Lovely, my own personal attack ninja...” Lorelai dismayed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. “But... I guess I should be thankful. If I wasn’t here at Overwatch, I’d just be prey for...” She went to say, “the Reaper,” but her mouth twitched, and her eyes began to water as she couldn’t call the man she had admired by anything but his name. “Reyes...” she sighed, lamenting what could have been.

Genji let out a low hum before explaining to her, “That man you knew... this... Reaper, would not hesitate to kill you if he was ordered to do so. You deserve to have people in your life that you can trust and rely on, who can also trust you and rely on you. Please... give Overwatch a chance. We can possibly be that for you.” Lorelai gaped at him, wondering if what he said was true, and he added, “While you are with me, at least, I promise that you will always be able to rely on me. I know you are in a new environment and do not know who to trust, and it isn’t easy being a Cyborg, but I will be by your side.” She wanted to search his eyes and see if he meant what he said, but she couldn’t because his helmet was still on.

Instead, she sighed heavily and nodded at him.

“Where will I stay?” She asked, shuffling awkwardly as she felt like a lost puppy.

“You can stay with me. I will figure out sleeping arrangements, but there is more than enough space in my bedroom.” He answered, motioning for her to follow him. She trailed after him, feeling as though she was in some sort of strange dream. Some people stared at her as she walked behind Genji going down the hall, and others smiled and waved. While others still regarded her with cold or wary expressions. She turned her head away from them quickly and Genji looked behind him to see the sullen expression on her face. “Don’t worry, they will warm up to you eventually. Some people like Brigitte’s father, Torbjӧrn, are more wary around Omnics since they used to be at war with them. They will not harm you though. Just give them some time.” He sympathised.

They finally made it to the room and Lorelai stepped in after him and glanced around. There was a small closet, a bed with a nightstand, a bathroom, and a machine that had one chamber on it that had enough space for one person.

 _What does that thing do...?_ Lorelai wondered as she looked around some more. There was also dresser against the wall with a serious-looking picture on the top of it of a young Japanese couple with their two boys. The mother had on a brilliant kimono and the father was wearing a yukata. Their two sons were dressed in brilliant-coloured yukatas with their hair done in traditional top-knots. They had stern expressions on their faces, though the parents seemed to smile proudly with their eyes as they looked ahead. There was also another photo sitting there of two men. Lorelai recognised that they were the two little boys from the previous picture, now all grown up. One of their faces, reminded her of someone she had seen before...

 _Isn’t that... the archer that approached us along with Brigitte and McCree? The one who seemed to be annoyed and had that serious expression on his face?_ She thought, staring more closely at the photo and stroking it with her finger.

 _“Yes, that is Hanzo Shimada of the Shimada family.”_ Oracle chimed in.

_Okay, then who is that next to him in the photo? “That is Genji Shimada, Hanzo Shimada’s younger brother, who is presently deceased.”_

_Deceased? But this man who’s with me... this cyborg said his name was Genji!_

_“_ _Yes, however, the chances of him being Genji Shimada are less than 0.01%.”_

_What... what happened?_ Lorelai demanded, her breath catching in her throat.

 _“_ _The Shimada clan ordered him dead and he was assassinated shortly after the death of his father, Oyabun of the Shimada clan, Sojiro Shimada. Shortly after Genji Shimada’s death, Hanzo Shimada left the Shimada Clan.”_ A tiny gasp escaped Lorelai’s mouth as she turned to look at the cyborg, who was quickly making the bed.

_Why, Oracle? Why would they order him dead?_

_“It is unclear. Not enough data.”_

“Sorry about the mess. I will clean it up in just a moment. I didn’t expect to have a guest.” Genji confessed with a light chuckle.

Lorelai swallowed hard and she asked him, “You said your name is Genji, right? Genji... Shimada?” Genji stopped tucking the blanket into the bed and cocked his head at Lorelai in confusion.

“That is correct, but... I don’t believe I ever told you my last name.” He replied with a wary tone of voice as he turned his body towards her.

“You... you didn’t it’s just that I was looking at your pictures here and I recognised the archer from earlier in one of them. Oracle told me who he was and that he is your brother. She... she said you were dead though, and that the Shimada Clan ordered it. Is... is that why you and Hanzo left and joined Overwatch?” Lorelai pressed.

Genji’s head turned downwards and the lights on his suit flashed red. While the red colour was beautifully stunning, Lorelai instantly felt threatened. The feeling deepened as she watched Genji’s hands ball into fists, the metal grinding with his movement.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I just get nosy sometimes...!” She apologised, trying to play it off. He shook his head and the lights on his suit flickered back to their normal green colour.

“Not to worry, Lorelai... you must be pretty hungry by now. I will go get us something to eat. You should rest up. The bed is yours to use.” He offered, exiting the bedroom quickly. Lorelai stared after him in shock, wondering just what happened to make him like this.

As scared as she was, she yawned loudly and gave into her fatigue, walking over to the bed and climbing in. She pulled the blankets over her and breathed in Genji’s scent. It was strong, yet sweet, and made her think of roses and berries in the middle of a pine forest. She smiled at the energetic, youthful scent and drifted off into what started as a deep, quiet sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch belongs to Blizzard, I just own Lorelai and this story. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of screeching metal awakened her, and Lorelai shot up, looking around. Her heart pounded, but as she saw no one around her, she began to take some deep breaths to calm herself.

“You were just dreaming... no one’s here...” She told herself, sighing and going to lie back down. Suddenly, a metal hand was at her throat and the claws on it dug into her flesh, causing large droplets of warm blood to ooze down her neck. A panicked gasp left her as she faced the one she had liked. Before, he had defended her, joked around with her, and opened up to her, but now, he was killing her. She choked and struggled against him as he laughed maniacally.

“Am I really no one to you now?” He demanded, tightening his hold on her.

“Re...yes....!” Lorelai rasped, pulling desperately at his hands.

“The name... is Reaper!” he snarled, tearing her out of the bed by her neck and hurling her against the nearby wall. The claws on his right gauntlet raked the wall, creating that screeching noise she had previously heard.

“Lorelai!” He roared, flying at her in a rage, his ghastly form making him appear like a phantom.

“Lorelai!” He roared one more time, grabbing her by the shirt and rending it, slicing into her chest with the claws. He said her name again, but this time, it sounded like Genji.

“Lorelai.” 

_"Defense mode activated.” Oracle droned._

Lorelai shot up out of bed, tackling Genji to the ground and choking him forcefully with one arm around his neck and the other, locking that arm in place. Genji, however, was unfazed by this considering the metal plate that luckily covered his throat. He quickly manoeuvred out of Lorelai’s chokehold, rolled backwards, and leapt up into a fighting stance, preparing himself for her next move. She turned towards him, eyes glowing with an intense golden colour, and charged him, letting out a loud battle cry. She kicked, punched, weaved, and grabbed at him with everything that Oracle made her do, but Genji was faster. He did not attack, but he did defend. However, as he did so, he noticed her arms and legs were clanking into his armour hard.

_She is going to hurt herself badly attacking me like this...!_ He thought frantically, trying to think of a quick solution so he could end the fight.

“Fighting style analysed. Offensive tactics adjusted.” Lorelai said in a daze, repeating Oracle’s words. Genji’s head cocked in confusion, and Lorelai came at him again. This time, she caught him off guard and slammed him into the wall with a well-timed kick. She gave him no time to react and rushed him once more. In one swift motion, her foot whirled around and slammed upwards against his head, knocking his helmet clean off.

He let out a grunt of pain and faltered for a moment, putting his hand against his face in shock. Then, his eyebrows narrowed, and he charged forwards, matching her offense with equal intensity. He growled angrily as he struck at her, but as he noticed her blocking his attacks he remembered she wasn’t in control of herself.

_I need to have more self control! She cannot help her actions right now. It is not her fault! I hope I haven’t hurt her too badly... but I need to gain leverage over her and end this!_ He thought as his eyes darted from side to side, analysing everything. Finally, he saw a gap in her defences. It was small, but it was a chance he would have to take. He inhaled deeply and changed his fighting stance, knowing he would have to try a different tactic in order to even come close to her.

He stepped into the Shimada family fighting form, took a deep breath, and began gliding from side to side, snaking his body along like a dragon and coming closer to her. Then, he feinted an attack, which Lorelai moved to block, and he grabbed at her with two strong hands that were gripped like claws. His feet swept underneath her, and she fell to the ground, but rather than back off from her, he writhed around her until he had her in a good position, and then he subdued her, holding her tightly against him.

“Lorelai,” he hissed into her ear, “you are having a nightmare! Wake up! Lorelai, you are safe with me! It’s me, Genji!” Lorelai growled loudly and struggled against him, seeming not to hear him at all. Then, Genji realised that it must be the Omnic controlling her.

“Oracle, Lorelai is dreaming, but she is safe with me! I do not wish to hurt her, but if she keeps attacking me like this, I will have to! Please, trust me!” He cried out, gritting his teeth as Lorelai’s head crashed into his cheek. Finally, the words, “defence mode deactivated,” came from Lorelai’s mouth, and her breathing slowed. Her eyes stopped glowing and reverted to their natural hazel colour. Genji let out a sigh of relief and loosened his hold on her, allowing her to just lie against him. A few moments later, Lorelai groaned lightly and blinked open her eyes.

_Warmth... where...?_ She turned her head to look up into the eyes of a handsome Japanese man who had scarring across his face. His eyes glowed a bright red colour and he donned a stern expression that looked angry.

Lorelai’s eyes widened and she let out a cry for help and jumped away from him. Then, she recognised his armour.

“Oh... Genji...! It’s you!” She told him, smiling brightly at him. "I’ve never seen you without your helmet before, and—” she cut off as pain surged through her arms and legs, and she fell to the ground, letting out a yelp. Genji’s eyes widened and dulled to their normal light brown, and the lights on his suit reverted to their green colour as he rushed to her.

“You had a nightmare and Oracle put you in some sort of defence mode to protect you from me. She thought I was the threat, but after I subdued you and spoke with her, she deactivated it.” He explained quickly. He walked over to where his mask lay, stooped over, and picked it up, staring at it for a moment, deep in thought. “Let me take you to Dr. Ziegler. This is my fault. I should not have tried to wake you, but rather stripped my armour off first. That and... I lost control when you knocked off my mask...” He admitted, with a guilty, sad expression on his face as he put it back into place.

“Wh-why do you wear a mask, Genji?” She asked as she held her right arm against her, nursing it. He turned to her and lifted her up gently.

“So that others may look upon me without fear or pity.” He answered bluntly. Lorelai noted that there was a sad tone in his voice.

“Why would they fear or pity you? If it’s because of your physical appearance, that doesn’t matter one bit to most people. It didn’t to me, anyways. Plus...” She stopped as she realised, she was about to overshare, and bit her lip in embarrassment.

“’Plus...?’” Genji pressed.

Lorelai sighed and admitted, “You have the most amazing light brown eyes. They’re beautiful.” She turned her head away from his and blushed.

To her surprise, a chuckle escaped him, and he placed his head against hers and whispered, “Thank you.” She leaned up and kissed the side of his helmet, smiling at him, but a sad look came upon her face. He began walking her to the medical bay.

“I’m so sorry Genji... I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She apologised as tears welled up in her eyes.

Genji let out a light-hearted laugh and joked, “Why are you worried about me? I was wearing armour!” His joke failed to cut through her gloom though and she turned her head away from him as the tears began rolling down her cheek.

“Dr. Ziegler was right... I’m a danger to everyone here... If it hadn’t been you... or someone else in armour, I might have killed someone, Genji,” She murmured, her voice cracking as she choked back tears.

“No,” Genji cut in with such a surety that Lorelai turned back to gaze at him with a look of awe on her face, “I know you would never kill anyone unless you absolutely had to. If you are worried though, maybe you should speak with Oracle about this. Remember, as inconvenient as it may be, you both occupy the same mind.”

Lorelai nodded and turned to her thoughts.

_Oracle, why did you put me in defence mode for a nightmare?! I was frightened, but I wasn’t in any danger!_

_“Apologies, it appeared your body was in distress. Analysis indicates you’ve suffered a night terror. I put your body in defence mode because the last voice you heard as you were attacked in the dream was Genji Shimada’s. I thought he was hurting you.”_ Oracle admitted.

Lorelai sighed. _Alright, Oracle. It’s okay, but from now on, don’t activate defence mode unless I’m like... 90% at risk of being in danger, alright? Dreams don’t count..._

_“Very well, Lorelai. Also, can Genji Shimada be trusted?”_ Lorelai looked back up at the sullen Cyborg’s visor and thought for a moment.

_Yes, he can, Oracle._ She informed her, smiling warmly.

Genji entered the medical bay and laid Lorelai down on one of the exam tables.

“What happened?” Dr. Ziegler demanded, rushing over to them.

“I startled her in the middle of a night terror and Oracle put her into a defence mode. She attacked me, but she didn’t mean to, and I... lost my temper and attacked back at one point. She sustained injuries from blocking me and me blocking her because of my armour. I am very sorry...” Genji explained, bowing low and stepping to the side to allow the doctor to check out Lorelai. She spoke softly as she ran a small blue light over her entire body.

“So, you’re having night terrors? Have you always had these, or are they new?” She questioned Lorelai.

“They’re new...” Lorelai answered her nervously. “And what are they about? Have you had a traumatic experience recently?”

“I... they were about... the Reaper. Him and I became close while he visited the Nevermore bar, but... now we’re enemies, it would seem. In my nightmare, he attacked me violently... I think I’m just really worried about him finding me. I’m not sure though.”

Dr. Ziegler shot her an empathetic frown before declaring, “Well, I have some medicine for you so you can sleep peacefully, and as for your injuries, you have major bruising and one small hairline fracture on your right arm. I can heal all of those very easily.” She pulled what looked to be a small baton out of her front pocket, but when she clicked the button, it expanded into a large staff with three metal leaves that jutted out of the top. “Hold still for a second. This should not hurt one bit.” She said warmly, smiling at Lorelai as Lorelai watched in awe. At the flick of a switch, a golden light shot forth out of the staff and the three leaves began to spin in unison. Lorelai felt a cool-heat sensation in her arms and legs and after about ten seconds, the doctor stopped using the staff. Lorelai moved her right arm around and laughed in shock at how quickly the doctor was able to heal her.

“Make sure you take that medicine each night before you go to sleep, okay? It will help with the night terrors.” She told her, as she shrunk her staff back into the baton it used to be, tucked it into her pocket and began to walk away.

“Wait! But you’re not going to lock me up or quarantine me?” Lorelai asked in confusion. The doctor smiled slyly and countered, “Not unless you really want me to.”

“But I’m dangerous...! I could have killed someone...” She lamented, shrinking back.

Dr. Ziegler smiled half-heartedly as she gently stated, “No, Lorelai. I know that you wouldn’t hurt or kill anyone in here. The fact that you are so worried about it is a testament to your thoughtfulness. You are powerful, yes, but you are also kind and gentle. You do not need to be caged; you need to be taught.”

She turned to Genji and the Cyborg let out a thoughtful hum.

“I agree. You should be taught. You have many skills, but they are wild and untamed,” He began, looking down in reflection as he stated, “You and I are very much alike. I used to be consumed by rage and revenge, but through my master, Zenyatta, I found peace. You seem to be consumed by your own doubts and fears. That is not an easy thing to overcome, but through time, we can move past it. Would you accept me as your teacher?” He gave a deep bow and Lorelai was taken aback by his gentle, understanding nature, considering how angry he seemed to get earlier when she had asked him about his past with the Shimada Clan.

She smiled at him and declared, “Yes, I would, but on one condition...” She smirked slyly at him and Genji cocked his head to the side in confusion. “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t wear your mask around me. I like to be able to see peoples’ eyes.” She admitted.

“Why?” He countered, shuffling in place. Lorelai smiled sympathetically as she realised, he was probably nervous about removing his mask.

“Well, the eyes _are_ the windows to the soul, after all.” Genji let out a sigh, looked away, and crossed his arms, obviously uncomfortable at the idea.

“Never mind, it’s alright! Either way, I’m honoured to have such a wise, experienced teacher.” She told him, bowing deeply.

“No, you are right. There should always be trust between a student and their teacher. I am no exception to that rule.” He removed his mask and stared at Lorelai with a serious expression on his face. His eyes displayed a sort of sadness that Lorelai didn’t quite understand. Her eyes widened as she could now fully see his face in the bright lighting of the medical bay, and she gasped at him.

Genji’s eyes narrowed and he turned his head away, annoyed at the expression that everyone had upon seeing his face. _She is no different than anyone else..._

Then, Lorelai was upon him, grabbing his head in her hands and looking at his cheek. Genji’s eyes widened in shock as he realised, she wasn’t sickened by his appearance, but concerned.

“I _did_ hurt you, didn’t I?” She asked him softly, frowning as she ran her finger over the reddish-purple spot on his cheek. “Dr. Ziegler, do you have anything for bruises?” Lorelai asked, giving the doctor an urgent look.

“I do. Here. I will let you play doctor now. Also, please... call me Angela, or Mercy, as is my mission name and nickname,” she said, smiling at Lorelai and shooting Genji a slick look of amusement as Lorelai turned back to him. Genji maintained his stern expression, not knowing how to feel about this. When she placed the Bruise Pak on his face, he grabbed it from her.

“I can take it from here,” he said, flustered, “thank you though, Lorelai. And thank you as well Angela.” He motioned for her to follow him back to the bedroom, and they ate together.

“I’m sorry the food got cold.” Lorelai apologized as they began eating.

“It is fine. Cold food is still food. When I was in Nepal, you had to eat fast if you ate outdoors anyways because the food would get cold very quickly!” Genji reminisced, smiling slightly.

“Do you miss it?” She pressed, staring at his face.

“Life at the Monastery in Nepal?” She nodded and he sighed, “Yes, however, there is much work that needs to be done here. Living with my master, Zenyatta was the best experience I think I have ever had in my life, but I needed to connect with both sides of myself; man, and machine, and I lived only around Omnics. I needed to rekindle the relationships I had with Overwatch. Trouble is brewing with Talon on the rise. We need to be ready to protect this world, and in order to do so, I need to be completely at balance with both halves of myself.”

Lorelai nodded in understanding and sighed sadly, wishing she could have that balance with Oracle. Oracle bothered her because she would try to automatically protect her when she didn’t need protecting.

_But... I guess she is also like a little sister, trying to help her big sister, but being stupid about it. I should give her more of a chance._

“Are you alright, Lorelai?” He asked her gently.

“Yes, I was just thinking about my relationship with Oracle... I mean... her technology is so young still. Perhaps, she’s in training just as I am, and maybe I should view her as a little sister who’s still bumbling about and getting into her older sister’s business. I should give her another chance and be more patient with her. She might be war technology, but I’m sure she has more purpose than just that. We forge our own destinies, after all.” She declared, finishing the last of her food and placing it on the table.

She looked over at Genji’s face to find him deep in thought about what she had said, a sad expression masking it. “Are you alright, Genji?” She asked, frowning slightly. He looked up at her and smiled slightly.

“I am fine. I was just thinking about a couple of days from now... It is an... unfortunate anniversary for both myself and my brother. I’m afraid I will have to put your training in someone else’s hands until the day after.” Lorelai stared at him curiously, wondering what anniversary he could be talking about, and then she nodded.

“No worries.” She let out a loud yawn and Genji smiled sympathetically.

“Go ahead and get ready for bed, Lorelai. You may take the bed. I don’t need it. I can survive without sleep for a long while, relying on meditation instead.” Lorelai wanted to take a shower, but stopped as she realised she had no clothing.

“I’m going to go talk to Angela and see if I can’t borrow some night clothes from her. I don’t have clothing and I’d really like to take a shower.” Genji nodded at her and told her which room Angela stayed in.

Lorelai walked carefully to the room and knocked on the door, only to have it opened by a young, Asian woman who blew a bubble with her gum and grinned wolfishly at her with a light giggle. “Hello, I’m Lorelai. Is... Angela here?” She asked, smiling awkwardly at the young woman.

“No, sorry! Her room is next to mine, but can I help you at all? I’m Hana, it’s nice to meet you! I guess you and I are both newbs around here! I only got here three days ago, but it’s great to be saving the world alongside Overwatch!” She greeted me.

“Well... I um... don’t think you and I wear the same sized clothing, but if you have any shower gel or anything that would be great!” Lorelai told her the story of how she came to be with Overwatch and Hana gasped sympathetically and murmured, “불쌍한 것,” _"poor thing,"_ before quickly getting her a care package of soaps, toiletries, and feminine hygiene supplies.

_Oracle, can you make me fluent in Korean?_

_"Affirmative, installing Language packs,"_ The Omnic declared. _"Language assimilated."_

“감사!” _"Thanks!"_ She told Hana as she went to walk next door.

“Hey, you’re staying with Genji, right?” She called over to her. Lorelai turned and nodded.

“Well, make sure to come play video games with us sometime! Lucio, Genji, McCree, Brigitte, and I have weekly gaming and karaoke nights, so join us!” Lorelai chuckled at that.

_He plays video games, and sings karaoke?! That sullen Ninja? No way...!_

Lorelai smiled and vowed, “Oh, I’ll be coming to your next meet up, I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” She waved goodbye and knocked on Angela’s door now, waiting patiently for her to answer.

“What are you doing, Lorelai?” A soft voice called out to her. Lorelai turned to see Angela and Brigitte walking down the hall towards her.

“Hello... um, I have an embarrassing admission to make. I uh... have... no clothes and haven’t changed... well, anything... since you brought me here. I was wondering if I could please borrow some...? Or have some if there are extras anywhere. I just... have nothing to sleep in.” She confessed, bowing her head in embarrassment.

“Oh heavens! I am so sorry, Lorelai. I should have thought to give you some sort of care package or something. My apologies. I will give you something of mine to wear to bed, and we will go shopping in the morning, okay?” Angela promised, smiling apologetically.

“That’s great and all, but I have no money either... My credit card and everything else I had was left behind...” Lorelai’s head drooped, but Brigitte placed a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s not what I was told! We organised a mission to get you back all of your belongings. They’ll be here within the next few days! Also, all the money in your saving and checking accounts has already been transferred here to Overwatch in your own account.” Lorelai stared at them in awe.

“Yes, this is true. You will get your new card tomorrow!” Angela confirmed. Lorelai thanked them excitedly before following Angela to her bedroom. “So, I have to apologise. I do not have any actual pyjamas, but I have some... nightwear. You can ask Genji for a shirt of his or something. I am sure he wouldn’t mind lending you one,” Angela told her, pulling several pairs of lingerie out of a drawer.

“We look to be about the same size, so these should fit.” She added.

She sent Lorelai back over to Genji’s room along with a large care basket of toiletries. Lorelai struggled to carry everything and had trouble opening the door and closing it after herself without dropping anything as she walked in. Lorelai came back in to see Genji walk out of the bathroom with a grey towel wrapped around his waist and his hair, medium length, raven black and damp, hanging along the sides of his face. She could see the where the metal fused with flesh on his body now. His right arm was completely metal, and there was a large plate covering the right half of his chest down to his hips. His legs appeared to be made of metal as well.

_What... happened to him...? But also... what’s under that towel though...?_ She wondered and then chastised herself for thinking about such a thing. When he saw her struggling with her belongings, he rushed over and took the box from her. He jarred it slightly as he grabbed it.

“Here, let me hel—” He froze as a black, lace thong fell from the box. He stared at it for a moment, and then upon realising what fell, turned away and cleared his throat. Lorelai scrambled to pick them up and grabbed the bra out of the box as well.

“Sorry...” She murmured in embarrassment. He walked into the bathroom and set the box down before approaching her, refusing to meet her gaze. His face was lightly red, and Lorelai was both embarrassed and amused at his blush. “Shimada-sensei, may I please borrow one of your... shirts to sleep in? Angela gave me some clothing to wear for tonight, but as you saw they are... not very...modest.” Lorelai went silent and pursed her lips in embarrassment. Genji let out a boyish chuckle but cleared his throat to mask it as he rummaged around in his dresser drawers for a T-shirt and held it out to her. It was a red and black T-Shirt that said, “Game Over,” and had a skull on the back of it.

“There’s a spare towel for you in the bathroom cabinets. Also, please call me Genji. Being unnecessarily formal is in my brother’s interests, not mine.”

Lorelai thanked him and then stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She neatly set up her toiletries in the empty space underneath the cabinets and then started her shower. She picked out a few of the bath scents that Hana had given her, and unable to choose between “Vanilla Midnight,” and “Raspberry Dream,” she mixed the two of them together, which resulted in a smooth, sweet scent that was both fruity and floral. She smiled at the vivacious odour and slathered it over herself. When she came out of the shower and got dressed, she stared at herself in the mirror and cringed. The shirt Genji had given her just barely covered her butt. Then, a strange thought came to her:

_Maybe... this is what it’s like to have a boyfriend...? Stealing his shirts, taking in his scent deeply, caring for each other..._ She suddenly laughed out loud at the thought, dismissing it as extremely foolish before she walked out of the bathroom.

Clutching the hem of Genji’s shirt to lower it around her, she made her way over to the bed. Genji, now dressed in a red t-shirt and black pyjama pants, raised a hand to stop her, went over to his closet, and brought out a magnificent green, black, and silver haori.

He gingerly draped it around Lorelai and murmured, “I am sorry that my shirt was not long enough for you. Have this to borrow. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable.” Lorelai wrapped it around herself and stared at him in awe. Her eyes began to water, and her bottom lip trembled. Genji gave a small gasp. “Have I... offended you somehow? If so, I am truly sorry...” He bowed to her in apology, but she rushed into him, hugging him tightly and crying into him.

“No one’s... no one’s ever cared about me like that before...!” He gaped at her and dared to run a hand through her hair to comfort her.

“Well, you must have had a mother or father, right? Some sort of family...?”

Lorelai stepped back from him and held herself, staring at the floor with a pained expression on her face.

“I... did. Sort of.” She sighed and began to tell her story. “I grew up with a loving father and abusive mother. She used to drink and smack me around and call me a little bitch... She told me I’d never amount to anything and that she would always rue the day I was born. My father would try to cheer me up and tell me things would get better, but I knew they wouldn’t. He died when I was ten, but it wasn’t till I was fifteen that I ran away. I lived on the streets for a bit, lying about my age and getting fake IDs to work odd jobs. It’s a wonder I never got caught. I worked for a long time at both a martial arts studio and a restaurant. I slept in an alley in the back of the restaurant until the manager caught me there. He gave me a bonus and set me up at an apartment, but I felt awful that I had to rely on him. He was killed by some thugs a year and a half after that, and I ran again. I went from town to town doing more odd jobs and things until I found myself in Paris...”

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “That’s when I began to work at another martial arts school and then at a restaurant. I would also babysit on the side. An acquaintance of mine who I babysat for told me I had a lovely singing voice and informed me of some cabaret bars around town. I applied to several, but the only one that would take me was the Nevermore Pub. I’ve felt useless and unaccomplished everywhere I’ve gone. I’ve watched my back and taken no shit from anyone all these years..."

She gave a morose chuckle and confessed, "I'm afraid I don’t belong anywhere.” Genji frowned and pulled her back into a hug, eliciting a small gasp from Lorelai.

“I was made into a cyborg to become a soldier for Blackwatch. My alternative was to live my life crippled or die slowly from internal bleeding. When I was altered, people feared me. Part of that fear was because of how much rage I housed within me, but the other part of it was also my appearance. I looked like a monster. The first prototype for my suit had me hooked up to a machine by a bunch of wires that came out of my back and neck. I had to recharge my suit every night. It was pretty bad...” He gave a short laugh at the memory of it.

“When Blackwatch disbanded, I did not know where to go. Humans feared me, and Omnics despised me, so I travelled the world looking for somewhere to call my home. I met my master, Zenyatta in Nepal. He helped me find the balance in my life between my mechanical parts and my Humanity. Even though I am more at peace with myself now, I still struggle with it.”

He pulled out of the hug and smiled sadly at Lorelai. “However, that struggle is simply part of being alive. I will help guide you, and maybe the place you belong will be here at Overwatch.” He suggested. Lorelai smiled at him and wiped her eyes.

“I hope it is,” she admitted. He smiled and walked over to a spot on the floor, sat cross-legged, and relaxed his body.

“Goodnight, Lorelai. I look forward to our training tomorrow.” He told her as he focused and closed his eyes. “There isn’t any way I can encourage you to take the bed instead of me, is there?” She asked him, feeling guilty about taking it from him.

“No, it is yours. Go ahead.” He told her, not moving at all.

“Well, do you at least want to share it with me?” She offered. Genji twitched at the thought, but maintained stoic.

“No but thank you for the offer,” he answered calmly.

“Alright then. Goodnight, Genji. It was nice speaking with you, and... I look forward to tomorrow as well.” She murmured, smiling at his still form. Genji breathed in and out slowly and deeply, thinking only of her and how strange she was to care about him; an old, lonely cyborg.

His eyes shot open as a gentle warmth flooded his senses and he looked up to see Lorelai standing over him, smiling at him.

“I want you to have the blanket and a pillow. If I get the bed, then you get the blanket. It is only fair. I know you said you can survive off meditation alone, but I want you to have a good night’s sleep.” Genji stared at her in awe as she walked over to the bed and sat up in it, grinning slyly at him. “Plus, I will refuse the blanket unless you share the bed with me, so I’ll probably be cold all night. Now, a real gentleman would share the bed with me so we could both use the blanket. Just saying. Goodnight Genji!” She lay back down and covered her mouth with her hands as she let out a sly chuckle.

Genji let out a small groan and Lorelai heard him mutter, “マジで？しまった！” _"Seriously? Dang!"_

She smiled as she felt him climb into the bed and drape the blanket over the two of them. She turned and smiled sweetly at him, but he maintained a neutral expression on his face. Even so, she couldn’t help but notice a slight blush across his cheeks.

“Goodnight, Genji.” She murmured softly. He looked away from her and bid her a good night, rolling over and smiling to himself as he fell asleep.

_What a strange woman...!_ He thought just before he drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch, that is Blizzard's. I only own Lorelai and this story. I hope you like it! :)

Genji awakened to a dark room with strange red lighting.

_What...? Where am I?_ He wondered as he looked around him. He saw a door and threw it open, getting ready for a fight, but no one was there. Cautiously, he crept down the long hallway and when he got to the end of it, there was a window. Staring inside of it, he saw Lorelai tied to a chair, and the Reaper hitting her and scratching her with his clawed gauntlets.

“Tell me about Overwatch,” he growled.

Lorelai spat out a wad of blood at him and growled back, “I won’t betray them.” In a rage, Genji reared back his metal fist and slammed it into the glass window, completely shattering it. He rushed forwards and tackled the Reaper, landing many blows into him before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Genji growled and looked around for where the Reaper had gone, but then he focused his attention on Lorelai, who looked up at him and smiled weakly, eyes blurry from pain.

“Hold on, I am going to get you out of here.” He told her, quickly untying her and lifting her from the chair.

“Gen...ji...” She groaned weakly, holding onto him.

“I know... I’m sorry. Hang in there! We will be out of here soon.” He vowed, rushing through the hallways with her. He finally found another door and kicked it open, rushing into the bright white light inside of it that consumed them.

Genji panted heavily as he jolted upright in bed.

_It was just a dream?_ He looked over to see Lorelai sit up just as he did.

She looked at him with wide eyes, but then smiled and exclaimed, “Good morning!”

“Good morning.” Genji said back to her calmly. He looked down at his arm as he noticed Lorelai holding onto it. Lorelai followed his gaze and then let out an exclamation of embarrassment before she pulled it away.

“Sorry! I must have fallen asleep like that...” Genji let out a good natured chuckled and declared,

“No worries. Anyways, it is time for breakfast. We should probably head over to the dining hall. We can take turns getting dressed in the restroom.” He grabbed her a pair of shorts with an adjustable waistband and another T-shirt that she could use to workout in.

She got dressed in the bathroom first and spoke with him through the door. “I had an interesting dream last night,” she admitted, smiling to herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair.

“Oh? What about?” Genji inquired.

“Well, it started out as another night terror. I was captured by the Reaper and he was torturing me, but then... someone rushed in and saved me. I couldn’t see who it was because the Reaper had damaged my eyes, but all I remember is seeing a flash of red and green light.” Genji’s eyes widened as he realised that their dreams mirrored each other.

“We... should speak with Angela after breakfast.” He stressed.

“Why’s that?” She asked, becoming nervous at his tone. “Because I was the one who saved you. We shared the same dream.” Lorelai gasped on the other side of the door, wondering how this could be.

“Wait,” she said, the gears turning in her mind, “maybe this is Oracle’s doing... Let me ask her.”

_Oracle... did you share my dream with Genji last night?_

_“Affirmative. You were having another night terror, and to combat it, I sent Genji Shimada in to save you.”_ Oracle explained.

_Wait, what? O-okay but why and how?_

_“_ _I did it to protect you. As for the how, I have many weapons systems, but one that is unique is the neural relay. It allows me to send currents of electricity through various parts of you and into another person so I can relay ideas, thoughts, dreams, feelings, etc.”_

“Okay, thank you Oracle...” Lorelai murmured, thinking about the possibilities of this sort of technology. She walked out of the bathroom and declared, “Yeah, it was Oracle... I’m... not quite sure how she does it, but she said she used small electrical currents to spread through my body and into yours, giving you the same dream that I had.” Lorelai chuckled as she realised, “Basically you were my knight in shining armour!” She smiled up at the cyborg, but his face was stern and serious.

“そですか？” _"Is that so?"_ He asked, objecting. Lorelai gaped at him and then shook her head, turning away from him sadly.

“Sorry... let’s go eat then, I guess.” Genji stepped into the strange chamber machine and there was a sound of clanking metal. When he stepped out of it, he was fully armoured. Lorelai gaped and smiled in awe at him.

“Cool!” She exclaimed. Upon the silence between then, she turned away from him and let him lead the way to the dining area.

_I_ _s he trying to distance himself from me...? He seems so guarded. I wish..._ She shook her head quickly, ignoring the thoughts that came to her and carrying on to breakfast.

Genji removed the bottom part of his mask to eat and began speaking softly to Jesse McCree, who was sitting on his right.

_Oracle, can you enhance my hearing with those super abilities of yours? I’d like to know what they’re talking about._

_“Affirmative. Enhancing Auditory Reception.”_ Lorelai’s eyes widened in shock as everything got louder for her, and at the boisterous dinner table it was too much for her. She took deep steady breaths to calm down her beating heart as the wave of voices flooded her ears. Finally, she tried her best and was able to focus on Genji’s conversation with the rowdy gunslinger.

“...you know what tomorrow is then?” He was saying in a morose tone of voice.

“Yeah, I been with ya long enough to remember. Whaddya need, Genji?” McCree drawled softly.

“I need you to take care of Lorelai and let her stay with you for the night. Maybe do some training with her? You just need to watch out for her AI, Oracle. She’s still having some difficulties with controlling her.”

The cowboy nodded thoughtfully and agreed, but suggested, “Y’know... you’re surrounded by family here. Maybe being alone isn’t the best thing for you anymore.” Genji let out a scoff.

“Well, perhaps you are right, but everyone needs some time to themselves to grieve.” He admitted to McCree. Lorelai stared down at her food sadly.

_Grieve? What happened on tomorrow’s date?_ She wondered.

_“Searching for important events that occurred for Genji Shimada on that day... That was the day of his father, Sojiro Shimada's, funeral. It was also the day of his death.”_ Oracle informed her. Lorelai gasped and her fork fell from her hand.

_It was the day his... Human body passed away. It led to him becoming cyborg!_ She realised.

“Lorelai, are you alright?” Genji suddenly asked her, the Auditory Enhancement making it feel as though he murmured straight into her ear. She shivered at the sensation.

_Oracle, please turn off the Auditory Enhancement!_

_“Affirmative.”_

“Yes, of course I am. Are you almost done eating? I am!” She stammered. She couldn’t see through his mask, but she could almost feel him giving her a scrutinizing gaze.

“Yes, we can leave now actually.” He told her, rising from his seat and leading her to the practice rooms.

When they had arrived outside of PR-001, Genji called out, “Athena, can you please make a profile for our guest, Lorelai?” A smooth, robotic voice came out of nearby speakers.

“Certainly. Welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar, Lorelai. May I have your full name?”

“Lorelai Mariana Cavallero. It’s nice to meet you.” She said meekly.

“Thank you, Lorelai. It is always nice to see a new face in Overwatch. Your profile has been set. Status: Rookie. Please proceed with caution as you undergo your training.” Athena announced.

“Will do! Thank you!” Lorelai beamed, walking into the room as Athena opened the door for her.

She yawned and stretched and Genji walked into the room, got them some bottles of water and called out to Athena, “Set the practice room to Private Mode – Invite Only.” Lorelai was in awe at how much equipment they had in there. All sorts of weapons lined the walls. There were various defensive items as well as a fighting ring, dummies, and an obstacle course that looked as though it was designed to give an intense workout. He walked over to the ring, pulled off his helmet, and placed it just outside of it before he entered and sat down on one side of it.

“Come.” He commanded. Lorelai followed suit and sat down in front of him, eyes wide with curiosity.

He had a stern expression on his face, mingled with mistrust. “You are very nice to me, and it is making me slightly confused. I am unsure about your goals concerning me, but I intend to teach you as best as I can, both so you can protect yourself, and possibly be part of Overwatch in the near future. It is important that we keep our relationship professional... No more... dream surfing, as I will call it.” Lorelai blushed and looked away, feeling incredibly embarrassed and somewhat hurt.

“I’m... sorry. That was honestly Oracle’s doing, not my own. I will talk with her about what is proper and improper by societal standards and from now on, I will take the floor, not the bed,” she murmured, bowing in apology on the floor. Genji was taken aback. He hadn’t meant to make her feel like she was walking on eggshells around him, but he had. Guilt pierced him like an arrow.

“As for my... goals concerning you? I don’t know you well enough to have any goals in mind. As far as I’m aware, you are teaching me and keeping me safe. I care about you just as I care about everyone else. You are... very handsome,” Genji twitched slightly at her praise, not believing it himself but feeling a slight sense of pride that she thought so, “but... I’m not sure I feel any sort of romantic attachment to you yet, and for the sake of keeping our relationship professional, I won’t,” she confessed.

She rose and turned away from him, exiting the ring and murmuring, “しつれいします,” " _Excuse me,"_ as she walked out the door. Genji stared after her, flabbergasted.

_Did I offend her? I did not mean to. It was just concerning to me that she should care for me the way she does... Perhaps there is no ulterior motive behind her actions as there have been with Talon trying to get me as a rat lab to study, as well as Blackwatch recruiting me... Maybe she just has a pure spirit._

He sighed heavily, rose to his feet, and collected his mask off the floor, walking towards the exit to look for her.

“Athena, would you please locate Lorelai for me?” He called out.

“Certainly. She is in PR-002.” She answered swiftly.

_What? What is she doing?_ He murmured his thanks and entered the second practice room to see Lorelai fighting against a training dummy. “Oracle, can you change the way I fight?” He heard her ask aloud.

There was a brief pause before she jumped in shock and exclaimed, “No way! Really? Then download all fighting styles, and let’s wreak havoc on this dummy!” Genji watched as her eyes glowed that same brilliant golden colour he had seen before. Her fighting stance had been alright at first, but then her body began to shift. Small corrections took place in the positioning of her feet and posture, and her hands began to sway lightly in a defensive pattern as she struck at the mannequin, yelling loudly. Genji recognised the martial arts forms: first, tiger form kung fu, second, a Muay Thai body kick, the third, a karate block and then neck chop, and the final blow that sent the dummy flying off the metal pole it was attached to was a severely powerful Taekwondo Spinning Back Kick.

As Lorelai laughed in satisfaction at her victory, Genji gaped at her and walked over to her, staring at her with burning curiosity.

“That was—” he cut off as he was forced to dodge a punch that flew his way. Lorelai’s eyes grew large as she realised what she had done.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to swing at you!” Genji chuckled and put his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“Don’t worry about it! I should not have snuck up on you.” He sighed and stared away from her now. “I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I know that I was Human for part of my life, but after I was made a cyborg, it was as though I no longer knew quite how to act completely Human. When it comes to certain things like having fun and feeling empathy for others, I function normally, but when it comes to expressing my thoughts or feelings in a healthy or normal manner, I have a lot of trouble. I tend to be... overly direct. It is as though the machine part of me wants to protect myself by being cold and distant, while the Human side of me is struggling to remember how I should respond.”

Lorelai cocked her head at him in confusion, but then nodded in understanding as she thought of a solution.

“So, maybe the machine in you responds best to logic and truth. So many people in this world are dishonest. I’ve been lied to too many times to count, so let’s please just be honest with each other. I’ll go first.” She replied, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. “What you said really hurt me because I’m an honest person and I felt as thought you were insinuating that I was trying to seduce you for... I don’t know... your secrets or something. I want to get to know you, but I’ll never force the matter. Your words made me feel like you don’t trust me, and you’d be right not to, especially after I attacked you last night. It’s just disheartening and difficult to be in an environment where no one trusts you and you have to prove yourself to them as well as to your own self as you push past your insecurities.”

Genji frowned sadly and bowed his head low. “I am sorry... I understand how you feel. Let me explain my side of things. Whether it was the Shimada Clan Elders, Blackwatch, or even Talon, everyone always had ulterior motives for me. I have never met anyone besides Angela who genuinely cares about me. Maybe McCree, but I think that we are... work buddies. But you... you are so genuine and caring towards everyone and do not judge me by my looks or by what I am. It is... confusing for me to accept,” he smiled sadly.

“But... I do trust you. If I did not, we would not have slept in the same bed, and I would have had my short sword under my pillow,” Genji joked. Lorelai laughed and Genji beckoned her into the ring with him. “Are we okay? Shall we begin our training?” He asked.

“Yes, please,” she answered.

“Okay, so what I saw you do on that mannequin was amazing, however, I want you to do that without using Oracle. Lorelai winced, knowing full well that she couldn’t do as Genji said.

“Why without Oracle?” She inquired. A serious expression fell upon Genji’s face.

“Talon has a fearsome ally named Sombra. To say she is the best hacker in the world would be an understatement. She can hack into anything and render them completely useless. This includes my cybernetic suit, and your Omnic friend, Oracle. You’ll need to learn how to fight properly so you can do so without Oracle in case of emergency.” He explained. Lorelai nodded and prepared herself as Genji stripped his armour until the only article left on him was a pair of workout shorts. Lorelai tried her best to replicate the moves she had done on the dummy as Genji had entered, but she fell on her rear.

Genji let out a light chuckle and helped her up, smiling. “Let’s start over at the beginning. We will train without Oracle for a while, and then we will train with her.” They worked tirelessly for about an hour on basic form and defensive techniques. When they finished their first half of training, the two of them took a water break and then they squared up again, this time with Oracle giving Lorelai a boost.

“Okay, I want to see what you can do with Oracle now. We are doing tap-outs, so if you get pinned down and can’t get up, or need a break, you have to tap the mat. Got it?” Genji told her. She nodded at him and prepared herself. Genji got into a fighting stance, a stern expression on his face as he beckoned her with his hand to begin. She came at him with a flurry of attacks that he could barely keep up with, making sure she kept her defences up as well.

_はやい！ So fast!_ He thought to himself as he dodged and weaved. He attacked back, but she blocked all of them.

Finally, tired of them going back and forth with no change, he shoved her backwards and gained some distance from her.

“Not bad at all, but let’s see how you do in the dark.” He goaded her with a grin. “Athena, lights out!” The lights turned off and Lorelai panicked for a moment, losing her bearings.

_Oracle, can you help me see in the dark?_ She thought frantically.

_“_ _Yes, I can. Night Vision activated.”_ Oracle responded. Lorelai’s eyes glowed a golden colour briefly in the darkness and she whipped around, trying to spot the Cyborg Ninja. When she finally spotted him, it was too late. He jumped down from the ceiling above and subdued her, wrapping his legs around hers and straddling her. He grabbed her arms and held them over her head, pressing her into the floor.

“Admit defeat.” He commanded as Lorelai thrashed against him wildly.

_Oracle is there any way I can escape this hold? “Indeed, there are two options with which to make your escape.”_ Images flashed into her mind showing her a violent headbutt, neck thrust, and kick to the stomach. Lorelai cringed at this, but as the second option came into her mind, she was intrigued, though somewhat in disbelief that it would work.

_I’d much rather go with option B._ She thought as she stared up at Genji.

“I said, ‘admit defeat,’ Lorelai.” He said again with a triumphant grin on his face. Lorelai said nothing and stared into his eyes hazily, smiling ever so slightly. The goading expression on his face faded, and even softened and his eyes centred on her lips.

_Is he really... looking at me with longing?_ She wondered as she leaned up, moving into him, and pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. His body relaxed against hers and she weaved her fingers into his, melting into him as he kissed her back deeply.

_“_ _Lorelai, just a reminder, but were you not trying to escape from Genji Shimada?”_ Lorelai groaned internally, not wanting to let go of the handsome Ninja. Finally, though, she ripped her arms out of his, flipped him over, and held him in a body lock that increased his pain and discomfort the more he struggled against her. He let out a low growl under his breath but then sighed deeply and tapped the mat. Lorelai stepped off of him and he rose, his body turned away from hers.

“How was that, Genji?” She cried out joyously at her victory.

“I let my guard down, and you took advantage of that to find an opening...” He started. Lorelai frowned as she realised the tone of his voice was very sad; heartbroken even. “Good job. It is not something I would ever have taught you, but you were wise to use it against me.” He turned to look at her now, a serious expression on his face.

“Everything in battle is a weapon, even your beauty and your charms, so—” He froze as he realised what he just said about her. Lorelai’s jaw dropped and a blush spread across her cheeks.

_He thinks... I’m charming and beautiful?_

Genji walked away from her, collected his armour, and put on his mask, declaring, “This would never have happened if I had worn my helmet...”

_No... I hurt him...! But it was just a drill, right?_

“Genji, no I didn’t mean—”

“We are done with our training today. It is almost time for lunch anyways. Also, you will be staying with McCree tonight and training with him tomorrow,” he informed her as he exited the practice room.

Lorelai felt sick.

_I caused him so much pain just now... why...? I thought that wouldn’t mean much to him... unless..._ She shook her head and walked out of the practice room. Not feeling hungry in the slightest, she walked down the hall and up the stairs, continuing up them as far as she could go. She hadn’t explored the other parts of Watchpoint Gibraltar, so she figured this would be a great start.

_“Processing visual information... It seems that the scene between you and Genji Shimada has made you emotional. Can you explain this to me? I have trouble understanding certain facets of Human emotion.”_ Oracle inquired.

_I just... I feel bad that I hurt him, I just don’t understand how... He wanted to keep things professional, so me pulling this sort of move on him as a battle strategy should not have affected him as it did._

_“Observations indicate that when he was holding you down and kissing you, there was an elevation in his heartrate.”_

Lorelai chuckled. _Yes, Oracle... I’m sure there was, but... he is my teacher, and I am his student. We can’t ever be together. We need to move past this. No more discussing it. When things don’t work out in love or like, there is disappointment, and oftentimes sadness... sometimes there is anger, but anger is often kind of an unhealthy response to situations like this. Sometimes it is warranted, but in this case, it is not. The best thing for me to do in this situation is let go._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, but this story is my creation as well as Lorelai. I hope you enjoy it!

Lorelai kept climbing until she reached the very top of the watchpoint, an emergency exit leading up to the roof of a tower. She opened it and walked out onto the surface, surprised to see not only a smooth metal surface, but tons of flowers and a vegetable garden nearby. There was also a greenhouse, and when she opened the door to it, she found exotic plants and fruit-growing plants inside.

“Oh, hello, Lorelai! I see you’ve found my garden!” Mei’s voice caught her attention inside of the greenhouse, and she turned her head to see her peeking out from behind a large raspberry bush.

“Hello Mei. This is all of your work?” Lorelai asked in awe, peering around.

“Yes! Well... mine and Genji’s. He likes to help me out. He says that gardening is good for balancing the mind. All of our produce comes from this garden! Would you like to assist me?” Mei asked, smiling widely. Lorelai was saddened at the knowledge that she had come to her and Genji’s garden respite, but upon seeing Mei’s smiling face, she couldn’t help but cheer up.

“Sure! I’d love to.” Lorelai smiled back at her and Mei instantly put her to work watering a quadrant of the plants in the greenhouse and then helping her trim and fertilise.

A couple of hours later, they were almost finished. Lorelai had Oracle install Mandarin into her, and the two of them were telling jokes. Lorelai watered the plants outside the greenhouse while Mei tended to them.

“So, 一个小孩儿问他的爸爸：‘爸爸，结婚 需要 花 多少钱’ 爸爸说：‘儿子，我 不知道。 我 还在付款!’ _A child asked his father: ‘Daddy, how much does it cost to get married’ Dad said, ‘Son, I don’t know. I'm still paying!"_ Mei joked. Lorelai laughed loudly as she watered the plants, but the sudden creaking noise of the door, made her jump. She quickly hid as she saw Genji stepping out into the garden.

“Hello, Mei. Have you seen Lorelai anywhere?” He inquired. “Why yes! She’s over—” She cut off as she realised she couldn’t see Lorelai anywhere. “Huh, strange! She was just here. She has been a big help to me today in the garden.” Mei praised her.

“Did she... seem alright?” Genji pressed.

_He sounds concerned, but he's_ _wearing his mask again... I can’t tell what he’s thinking..._ Lorelai frowned as she curled up in her spot in the bush.

“She seemed like... she was upset. Remember how you used to come here when you were really lonely or sad?” She explained to Genji. Genji nodded, scanning the area once more. He gave a low hum of understanding and bowed his head.

“Well, I did not see her at lunch, so I was worried about her would you mind checking on her for me? I do not want her to be alone, and it seems like the two of you are getting along.”

“Of course! I’m sure we will see her at dinner though!” Mei smiled and agreed.

“Actually, I was thinking about retiring early tonight. As you know, tomorrow is a... misfortunate anniversary for me and my brother both...” Genji replied solemnly.

“Oh, that’s right... I’m so sorry, Genji. Well just know that you are always welcome to eat with us! I’m here if you need anything.”

“Thank you. I will speak with you later. じゃあまたね. _See you later._ ” She said farewell and went back to her gardening as Genji thanked her, bowed, and left.

Lorelai sighed with relief and Mei snuck up on her.

“Boo!” She exclaimed. Lorelai jumped slightly.

“You knew I was here?” She asked in shock.

“Silly! Of course, I did!” She said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Are you upset with Genji about something?” She inquired, sitting down next to her. Lorelai sighed and told Mei what happened, making her swear not to tell anyone.

“Wow... that’s actually the first time I ever heard about something like that happening with Genji. He... doesn’t get close to people much at all. The only one he’s very close to is Angela.”

Lorelai’s head drooped and Mei quickly said, “But, anything that is broken can be repaired! This includes hearts.” Lorelai smiled at Mei’s cute sentiment.

“Alright then, I won’t sulk for too long, Mei. Can I help you out tomorrow too? I have some training with McCree, but I’d love to come back here,” she asked, wiping some dirt off her arms.

“Sure, and I know you’re probably feeling a bit dirty right now, so if you’d like to use my room to take a shower and wash your clothing, you can. I have a speed washer and dryer combo! I still have a little bit of work to do here, but I will be alright. You go on ahead!” She invited Lorelai.

Lorelai said goodnight to Mei and made her way down the hallway towards her room. When she got there, she threw her clothing in the wash and took a hot shower to clear her mind. When she finished, she got dressed and headed to dinner. However, when she didn’t see Genji at the table, her heart sank. As soon as everyone sat down to eat, Lorelai snuck towards the kitchen, eyeing the table one last time just in time to catch a glimpse of McCree grabbing Hanzo’s ass, only to be sternly rebuked by the archer, even as a small blush spread across his cheeks.

She shook her head and chuckled to herself.

_How’s that cowboy gonna teach me anything while he’s preoccupied with Hanzo?_ She thought. She entered the kitchen and made two plates of food. One for herself, and one for Genji, and as she turned to walk away, she thought about drinks. She put the tray of food down and looked in the pantry nearby. There were some fine wines, a bunch of whiskey, some aged whisky, and a lot more, but Lorelai’s eyes settled on a premium brand of Junmai Sake. She smiled, began to heat the sake, and then found a ceramic Sake set. When the Sake had finished heating, she carried everything up to Genji’s room.

She opened the door to Genji’s room, and a feeling of dread washed over her. The room was dark, but as Lorelai’s eyes adjusted, she saw the sleek form of Genji, sitting in the windowsill of a large window, and he was staring up at the moon. Tiny moonbeams illuminated what parts of the room they could, and Lorelai could see Genji’s two swords, a katana and a short sword, leaning against the border of the windowsill. She took a step towards him and stepped on something that crumpled under her feet.

She picked it up, almost cutting her hand on the shuriken that was stuck into it. It was a torn picture of a handsome young man with black hair and light brown-grey eyes. He was smiling slyly and was wearing what appeared to be traditional Japanese fighting clothes, with a black and silver headband on his forehead. She flipped over the picture and read: "島田、源氏。雀。" _"Shimada, Genji. Sparrow."_

_That’s... him when he was younger?_ She asked herself, looking up at the fully-armoured cyborg ninja for comparison. She placed the photo on a nearby dresser and set the shuriken beside it.

“Genji-sensei,” Lorelai quietly announced herself.

“Leave,” He responded gruffly.

“Look, I know you said you wanted to be alone, but... you need to eat. It’s bad for you not to. So, I brought tonight’s dinner and some Junmai Sake.” He moved towards her in the blink of an eye, his armour glowing red.

“Do you not see my armour?” Genji demanded, beginning to strip pieces of the metal off of his body, beginning with his neck. “Do you not see how it is welded into my body?” He threw the metal covering of his neck to the side revealing metal merged into his flesh, assisting his breathing. “Half of me is a man...” He ripped off the shoulder armour on his left side and threw it against the wall. “...and half of me is a machine.”

He prised up the armour on his left pec and tossed it aside as well. “The technology in my body keeps me alive whether I eat...” he ripped off the plating on his left arm and the plating on his left hand simultaneously and threw them roughly against the wall, just over Lorelai’s head, “...or not. I don’t need food, Lorelai! I don’t need anything! Not sake, not food, not anything!” Lorelai looked him up and down, realising how much scarring he had across his body.

_What could have done that to him?_ She wondered sadly.

Lorelai’s eyes watered up as she realised just how much he struggled with this.

_And I only served to make his struggles more difficult... It’s time I made up for that._ She narrowed her eyes at him and they burned with determination.

“You may not need any of those things, but you do need company. So, whether you choose to eat or not, I’ll be here for you,” Lorelai countered. They stared at each other for a few moments, Lorelai looking at him with soft, worried eyes, and Genji’s face hidden behind his mask.

“Won’t you sit and eat with me, Genji?” She asked him, smiling. Genji’s body relaxed as he sighed deeply, bowed his head, and removed his helmet. His black, spiky hair shot up as he took it off, and as he focused his eyes on Lorelai’s, the red light in them dissipating. His eyes were just the same as they had been in the picture she had come across; full of life with their brown-grey, milk-chocolate hue.

Even in the dim moonlight, she could make them out. Still, they were currently full of sorrow, regret, and anger, but they were beautiful all the same. Lorelai saw the table nearby and set it for the two of them, placing the sake on it. She placed their utensils and food out and poured Genji a glass of sake.

“Is it even made properly? The Sake?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes.” She answered, holding up her cup to him to fill it.

He sighed, sat down across from her, and filled her cup before eating his food slowly and quietly. Lorelai ate along with him and everything was silent. He drank his sake fast.

_Too fast..._ Lorelai noted, but she kept filling his cup, and he, hers. When they had finished their food, Genji was feeling the effects of the sake. He began talking about his life in Hanamura, and how their father was a wonderful man who would tell him and Hanzo magnificent stories. Despite being a wonderful man, he was also a ruthless businessman, and the leader of the Shimada clan.

“I guess you could say that me and Hanzo were high-tier Yakuza,” he joked. “But all of that changed when our father died. He had been doing poorly for a while, but this was different. He got extremely sick all of a sudden. It was pancreatic cancer. Stage four. The doctors hadn’t caught it in time. I was a foolish playboy at that time, using the clan funds for frivolous things and travelling the world. Hanzo began to warn me here and there about my lifestyle and he asked me twice to come back to working for the clan and stop living so wildly.”

“I ignored him, of course, and kept messing around. I went to visit our father one last time before he died, and the night of his funeral, Hanzo confronted me one last time and told me to come and work with him; to aid him in running the Shimada Clan. I refused and he pulled out his sword, used his dragons to give him power, and cut me down. First, he sliced through both of my legs, then my right arm, and finally, my chest. The fire though... was the worst part. The flames of a Dragon are hotter than magma, and they sparked at my body in various places."

"The last thoughts I had before I died were of anger and confusion, and I had a thirst for vengeance,” he finished, drinking another glass of sake. Lorelai’s eyes filled with tears at the realisation that Hanzo and Genji weren’t close and probably did not even really trust each other.

_Hanzo... killed his own brother...?_ Suddenly, Genji tapped the table with two fingers to signal for more sake, snapping Lorelai out of her thoughts. Lorelai knew he had had enough already, so she quickly threw back the Tokkuri and chugged the rest of it.

“Sorry, Genji, we are all out,” she told him slyly. His head bowed and his shoulders shuffled as he burst into laughter.

“You know, that will probably make you as drunk as I am, or even more so,” he informed her.

“I know, but you’ve had enough already. I can’t sit back and watch you drink yourself under the table,” Lorelai bit back, a grin on her face.

Genji shook his head, giving a hearty bout of laughter, but then, his expression changed to one of mild distrust. “So, why did you come here, anyways? You could have been eating with Mei or any of the others, but you came to visit me. Why?” Lorelai grinned sheepishly at him.

“So... Hanzo and McCree seem close, do they not? Are they... really good friends, or...?”

“They are... a bit more than that.” Genji admitted.

Lorelai winced. “Lovers?”

Genji smiled and shook his head. “Sort of, but not quite. They are more like... hmm... I forget the English expression but... in Japanese it is セックス友.”

“Oh!” Lorelai realised. “Friends with benefits?” Genji nodded.

“Well... earlier, I was thinking about sitting down with McCree, but he seemed to be a bit... preoccupied with Hanzo... so I got us some food instead.” Genji laughed boyishly, but once he regained his bearings, he became somewhat serious.

“I can tell that that is just a lame excuse. Tell me the truth. Why did you _really_ come to see me tonight?” He demanded. Lorelai bowed her head low.

“I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for hurting you. I...” Lorelai admitted, lowering her head as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

“I did not ask for, nor do I need, your pity!” Genji snarled, rising and walking over to stand by the window once more.

Lorelai rose angrily. “I don’t pity you!”

Genji appeared right beside her, his eyes burning with frustration. “Then, what do you want?!” He growled; teeth bared.

Lorelai’s mouth fell open as her lips trembled. Her brain fuzzy from the alcohol, the only word she could manage to get out was, “you!” He exhaled in surprise as he looked into her eyes, which had widened in shock at what came out of her mouth. “I... I’m sorry, I will leave now... I just... I’m sorry.” She said as she began to cry. She whirled around and headed to the door, her hand outstretched to grab the handle, but Genji intercepted her. Pulling her back around to face him.

“What do you mean by that?” He stared at her in suspicion, but there was also some longing in his gaze.

“It... it doesn’t matter, really, I—” Lorelai started, blushing hard.

“–I think it does.” Genji cut in.

“N-no it doesn’t because you said to keep things professional, and besides, there’s no way someone like you could ever be with someone like me...” She dismayed, looking away.

“A cyborg?” He spat angrily, gritting his teeth.

“No...! A handsome, talented man with gorgeous eyes!” She dismayed as tears spilled down her cheeks. “I am worthless. Nothing! You... you’re so wonderful... and to think that I hurt you earlier today, makes me more upset than you could ever realise!”

Genji was taken aback. His mouth dropped open.

_She is beautiful, graceful, and pure while I struggle with my anger and insecurities. How could she possibly want someone like me? Then again, I suppose we have both been thinking the same thing..._ He thought deeply. He sighed.

“Then, will you allow me to propose a way that you could make it up to me?” He offered.

“Yes, of course! I’ll do anything!” She quickly responded.

“ _A_ _nything?”_ He emphasized.

“Anything,” she told him, looking down and away from him out of guilt, slightly worried about what he might ask for. He held her face and lifted her chin up from her chest so that she was looking into his brown-grey eyes.

“Stay with me tonight. I desire you as well,” Genji murmured, moving closer to Lorelai and wiping away her tears with his one Human hand. She shivered at his touch.

_How could this be...? He really thinks I’m beautiful?_ His eyes rested hungrily on her lips as he moved even closer, pressing her flush against the bedroom door. She closed the gap between them without hesitation, pressing her lips against his and melting into the kiss. He pulled her body into his and she revelled in the strange yet welcome sensation of metal and flesh against her skin in tandem.

“You have had too much to drink, should we be doing this right now?” She asked breathily as she ran her fingers through his black hair, and he began lifting the shirt over her head.

“Just give me this one night, please. For tonight, we will be セックス友. If you want me to stop, I will, but if not, then cry out my name.” Lorelai grinned devilishly at him and he mirrored her expression, pulling her tightly against him and running both of his hands up and down her body as he kissed her chest, neck, and face. His hands stopped at her bra and he bit her neck roughly as he reached around, undid her clasp and threw it aside. Lorelai let out a sharp moan at the feeling of his teeth on her skin, and ran her hands along his face, shoulder, arm, and pec.

She locked lips with him once more as he began to caress her breasts in his hands and mouth. She reached down to his crotch and stared at the metal plate that resided there. After guessing how it came off, she grabbed it and pulled it off to reveal a pair of black boxers. She chuckled, running a hand through his hair, leaning down, and biting his nipple roughly.

“How did you know... ahh... that was there?” He asked through his pleasure.

Lorelai leaned into his ear and whispered, “Well, you wore a towel around your waist after your shower and pyjama pants to bed. I figured you must've been hiding something big.” She bit his ear roughly and rubbed her crotch against the bulge in his boxers. He groaned, but then a chuckle escaped him, and he gently pushed her back. She put on a pouty face and smiled.

“I want to make you very happy, Genji.”

“Pleasure me any way you’d like," he flirted as he ran a hand across her right cheek, "姫様。 _Princess_." Lorelai smiled brightly before she pressed her lips against his roughly and began pushing him over to the bed. They lie down together, and Lorelai broke off from the kiss, trailing it around his neck, down his pec, continuing to his arm before stopping at his hand only to put his index finger in her mouth and suck on it.

She smirked at him and then climbed on top of him, grinding her crotch against his. He groaned and she began to pull off her underwear. When she had gotten them fully off and flung to the side, Genji flipped her over, pinning her against the bed with a smug look on his face. He positioned his arms so that his metal hand was holding both of Lorelai’s in place. With his other hand, he checked to see just how wet she was.

“あなたはどれくらい濡れているか見て！準備はできたか？ _Look how wet you are! Are you ready?"_ He remarked, holding up two shining fingers. He began to play with her clit, biting down on her breast as he did so. Lorelai moaned loudly.

“Genji!” She cried out. He chuckled darkly. Just before she reached her climax, he stopped and pushed a finger inside of her. She let out a low hum, and he slid it back out.

“That was not the reaction I was looking for. Let’s try again, shall we?” He rammed two fingers into her with a good amount of force and she moaned loudly.

“Ah, Genji! Mmn, don’t stop...” Lorelai moaned despite herself.

“Much better. It will do, for now.” He crowed, pulsing inside of her.

She let out a few moans of pleasure before bursting out, “Let me pleasure you too, Genji!” He froze, and she took that time to yank both of her arms out of his grasp and knock him over onto the bed. She lie on top of him and shoved her rear towards him, angling her face towards his now very large bulge. She pulled down his underwear and smiled at his member before licking it slowly and looking back over her shoulder at Genji.

He let out a low groan and smiled in a daze before sticking his fingers back inside of her and gyrating. She kept licking, speeding up the pace more and more and relishing in the feeling of him twitching against her tongue, as well as the feeling of him pulsing his fingers inside of her.

Genji could feel Lorelai getting closer and closer to climax, but when the moment came, he pulled out of her and slapped her ass. She groaned in frustration and suddenly took him all the way into her mouth, eliciting a loud groan from him.

He panted hard and then moaned, “いい子, _Good girl,"_ while he caught his breath, "go harder and I will give you something to scream about.” She did as he said, and he groaned once more before sticking two of his metal fingers inside of her and making them vibrate so hard that Lorelai almost blacked out. She faltered, but tried her best to keep sucking, making sure to take him in as deep as she could.

“A-almost... Genji! P-please... unh!” Lorelai moaned loudly when her climax was almost there, and this time, Genji didn’t leave her. He kept pounding into her with the vibration and then even reached his other hand around to toy with her clit. Lorelai let out a small scream at all the sensations she was feeling, but kept sucking Genji’s cock until the moment she orgasmed.

“Mmn! Genji... ah! Cumming... あなたの全てが欲しい。 _I want all of you._ お願い。。。 _Please..._ 源氏 ！ _Genji!"_ She cried out, spasming as he pounded into her with his fingers.

“私のすべてですか？ _All of me?"_ He asked, chuckling darkly. He then pulled out of her and grabbed her firmly, pulling her backwards into him before he leaned over her doggy-style. “本当に取れますか？ _Can you really take it?"_ He purred into her ear as he rubbed his length against her opening.

“Mmn... それが必要!今... _I need it! Now..._ ” She begged, leaning back against him, trying to slide his member inside of her. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom.

“If you want it so badly, put this on for me,” he commanded. Lorelai carefully unwrapped the condom and slid it over his throbbing cock, kissing Genji and chomping down onto his shoulder with no warning.

“Argh!” He groaned in shock before laughing playfully and whirling Lorelai around. He thrust his hips as hard as he could, pounding into her with a slow rhythm at first before going even faster.

“Genji... harder, please... faster... Almost...” Lorelai said in short gasps as she was close to climaxing again.

“Mmm.... wait for me, Lorelai...! ほとんど...! _Almost...!"_ His cock began to throb wildly inside of her, exciting her even more and she screamed his name, clutching the bed sheets. Finally, unable to control herself any longer, she pulled him out of her, flipped him over backwards onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. She rode him hard, able now to reach the places that Genji couldn’t from that position. She moaned loudly and Genji matched her as she sped up the rhythm.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her down as she rode him hard, kissing her ravenously.

“If you don’t want me to stop, scream my name,” Lorelai commanded, going more slowly. She then thrust her hips roughly, making him moan.

“Lorelai... 私を終えてください。 _Please finish me._ ” He pleaded; his voice hoarse.

“What’s my name, Ninja?” She commanded again, speeding up her pace.

“Lorelai!” He groaned, twitching inside of her. Her breathing began to speed up and her vision became more and more cloudy as she began to orgasm. She rode him even faster and harder now.

She cried out, speeding up her pace to the fastest she could go and Genji helped support her with his arms as she began to tire. He moaned loudly and his cock twitched rapidly inside of her as he came.

“Lorelai! Mm, Lorelai!” He cried out between heavy breaths. When she couldn’t ride him any longer, she collapsed on top of him, panting heavily from exertion.

“How was that?” She asked him, smiling slyly.

“とてもすごい。 _Amazing."_ He pulled the condom off of him and threw it away in the nearby trash bin before turning back to her and smiling warmly.

“Really, that was nice. Was it good for you?” He asked.

“Yeah, it was very nice,” she answered him, smiling in a daze. They got cleaned up and Genji lie back down, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. Lorelai lay down with him and wrapped her arms around him.

“I know that tomorrow is going to be a rough day for you, but I’ll keep you warm tonight, and I will be with you through it all,” she vowed.

“Goodnight, Lorelai... and thank you,” he murmured back.

“Goodnight, Genji.”

For the first time since she had been there, Lorelai didn’t have any nightmares. Instead, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I wrote this story. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Genji stretched and let out a loud yawn. He felt warmth against him and looked down to see Lorelai snuggling into him, her arm draped across his torso as her chest slowly rose and fell. He stared at her in confusion as he struggled with understanding his thoughts and feelings for her.

 _Last night was nice, but it was just last night. Surely, what she feels for me is nothing more than a one-night fling. That is what I told her it would be after all._ _セックス友_. _Friends with benefits._ _But then, why am I so conflicted...?_

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and Genji’s widened in shock as he realised he had been staring at Lorelai.

“G-good morning.” He murmured, quickly getting out of bed, grabbing some clothing, and rushing into the bathroom to take a shower. Lorelai stared at him blankly as he quickly shut the bathroom door.

 _Did I... do something wrong...?_ She thought nervously, wringing her hands together. _Maybe we should never have crossed that boundary._ She pulled her legs up to her chest, holding herself tightly as regret washed over her. _Have I ruined our relationship_ _...?_

As she sat there blaming herself and thinking deeply about what had transpired between the two of them the night before, Genji walked out of the shower and stepped into the machine of his that put his armour on. This time, he was wearing a black, silver, and red set of armour with a traditional-looking Japanese Oni mask as his face cover. The armour also had bright red spikes protruding out of his gauntlets, shoulders, and the backs of his calves.

His sword was also a brilliant red and black colour. Lorelai gaped at him in awe and murmured something in adoration of his new attire. Then, she realised he had his mask on and became even more upset.

“What are you still doing in bed? We are late for breakfast and we have training to do right afterwards,” Genji said evenly, crossing his arms. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a workout uniform.

“I guess all that stuff about there always needing to be trust between a student and their teacher was just bullshit, huh?” She growled as she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Genji put his hand against his face as he remembered his mask. Still conflicted and mildly embarrassed that she had seen the more pathetic and lonely side of him the night before.

_As upset as she might be, I still need just a little bit more space..._

“I will be in the dining hall for breakfast. Since you may be taking a bit longer, when you finish, join me in the third practice room, and then we will train.” He called out to Lorelai through the bathroom door. The only response he got was sudden downpour of water as Lorelai turned on the shower. He sighed and walked to breakfast alone. Along the way, he bumped into McCree.

“Hey, good mornin’,” he greeted the cyborg ninja with a tip of his hat, grinning from ear to ear. Genji waved in response and McCree tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “You’re awfully quiet, Shimada. Is somethin’ the matter?” he inquired.

“I just... I don’t understand that Lorelai. One moment, she is happy and excited to be around me and the next, she is upset with me. It is very confusing.” Genji admitted, crossing his arms.

McCree shrugged. “I dunno why you’re so concerned with that sorta behaviour. I mean, you’re her teacher. You should be able to shut it down and get her back on track, right?” Genji gaped from behind his mask.

_Why didn’t I think of that? As her Sensei, I can force her to comply. There won’t be any need for awkward conversations or even to keep questioning how I feel because we are teacher and student and that is all._

“Unless...” McCree continued. Genji patted him hard on the back, interrupting him, as he worried about the cowboy putting the pieces together.

“Thanks, McCree! I will do just that!” He walked over and sat down at the table, motioning for the cowboy to join him. McCree’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and a sly smile played upon his lips.

“Alright, keep your secrets, but if you want more help or advice, you’re gonna have to tell me what’s really goin’ on,” he murmured softly so no one else could hear them.

Genji let out a long sigh and bowed his head tiredly. “Fine... what happened was—” He cut off as he looked up and saw something he never thought he ever would.

“Well, spill the beans! What happened between you two, and— hey!” Genji grabbed McCree’s chin and aimed his face in the direction of where he was staring. McCree’s jaw dropped in shock. “Good lord... what in the hell did you do?”

Lorelai had come down wearing one of Genji’s armour suits, mask and all. It was his usual suit, but the lights on it were orange. She walked up to the flabbergasted cyborg and threw his own words back at him saying, “Since you may be taking a bit longer, when you finish, join me in the third practice room, so that we may train.”

Genji crossed his arms. “Well, what about breakfast?” She started to walk away and then looked over her shoulder while clenching her fists.

“I don’t need food, Genji. I don’t need anything, except to become stronger.” While she said this evenly, there was something intimidating in her voice that sent a slight shiver down Genji’s spine. Angela walked over to the two of them as Lorelai headed to the practice rooms.

“What happened...?” She demanded.

“N-new training exercise. Role play so we can understand each other better...” Genji lied, hoping she would take the bait.

She squinted at him in suspicion and then shrugged. “Well, you just make sure that’s all it is. If you hurt her, I will break my vows to do no harm, verstehen?” She warned. Genji nodded, rose from his seat and walked to the third practice room. Lorelai had discovered the shuriken mechanism in the suit and was jumping around lithely, throwing them at the dummies.

Most of them didn’t stick, but she let out a small cry of victory at the ones that did. Genji chuckled slightly to himself and sat down at the entrance, watching her for a few more minutes. She collected all of the many shuriken she had launched when the mechanism ran out and started over. This time, many of them stuck into the dummies.

 _Her learning curve is amazing... She taught herself how to throw. Now, she just needs accuracy._ He rose from his spot, crept up behind her and grabbed her arms in his. A small cry of shock escaped her lips.

“Your throwing is great, but your aim could use some improvement. Make sure that you line up your throwing with your sight and follow through with your throw. Do not stop short,” he instructed. Her suit suddenly flashed between orange, light blue and red and the shuriken port closed on it. Then, she yanked her arms from Genji’s, attempted to sweep his legs out from under him, and jumped backwards into a fighting stance, her suit now staying at orange.

“Very well. Then, we shall move into the sparring portion of our training. We are doing tap-outs, so if you get pinned, you need to tap out,” he explained.

“I will not be the one who gets pinned then.” Lorelai declared, rushing at the cyborg. He Jumped back, gaping at her in shock behind his mask at the fact that she had attacked him outside of the fighting ring.

“Lorelai, we need to move into the fighting ring. It is dangerous to fight outside of it,” he informed her.

“So what? A fight could happen anywhere! Your enemies have no concern for your safety!” She objected, launching several kicks at him and following through with a few punches.

“And it looks as though you do not either.” Genji bit back, causing Lorelai to pause. He used that opening and kicked her backwards hard. She flew backwards into one of the weapons racks and lie there for a moment.

“Lorelai! Are you al—” Genji began, but cut off as she staggered to her feet, her suit flashing between orange and blue.

 _While she may not be physically hurt, she is suffering emotionally..._ He realised. She got back into her fighting stance, her suit still flashing, but once it settled on the orange colour, she rushed at him once more, sending a flurry of attacks his way.

Then, she got the upper hand on him. Without warning, she jumped up high on one leg and then thrust her knee into his chin, catching the bottom of his helmet and knocking it violently it off his face. The demon was revealed, and she could see his face. There was a shocked expression on it for a moment, and he froze. A tiny trickle of blood was visible on his cheek from where his mask had sliced him and Lorelai stopped fighting, reached over, and went to wipe it off.

A scowl appeared on his face and his eyes and suit blazed a fiery, volcanic red as he intercepted her arm, grabbed it tightly, and pulled her into him, grasping her own mask in his other hand and tearing it off her face. She gasped in shock up at him and then scowled, pulling away from him to gain her bearings. This time, her suit turned a red to match his, and they rushed at each other, both of them ferociously attacking each other and trying to find a weak point.

Genji, in his rage, swung too far right with a punch, and Lorelai found her opening. She rushed in, kneed him in the stomach, elbowed him in the back of the neck, and slammed him into the ground before she pinned him down.

“Tap out. Now,” she commanded him. He writhed violently on the ground and growled loudly. “Tap! Out!” She yelled, her suit flashing between red and blue as she held him down. Finally, he glared up at her with his eyes still glowing that fierce, fiery red, and he leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to hers. She was conflicted. She knew she had used this to get out of his grasp, so she didn’t want to be taken down the same way, but as he closed his red eyes and deepened the kiss, Lorelai began to melt into it, and the colours of her suit flashed from blue into a bright shade of lavender.

She released her hold on him and caressed his face. “Alright, you’ve won this round, Genji.” She murmured into their kiss as she smiled into him. Her hand came down and wiped the blood off of his cheek before it twisted into his hair. Then, Genji’s eyes flashed open and all she saw behind her eyelids was a red light.

“Yes, I have.” He snarled, flipping her over and pinning her arms and legs behind her back forcefully. She yelped in pain and her suit turned a bright yellow now as fear flooded through her.

She cried out as she struggled against him, but she could not tap out, as her hands were bound tightly behind her. She tried to move her foot to the floor to tap out that way, but she couldn’t even move it a centimetre away from her. As much pain as she felt physically, she was more hurt by Genji’s actions. He had not only used the same method of getting out of the battle that she had, but he had attacked her after she admitted defeat. She stopped struggling and her suit turned a deep blue as she bowed her head and sobbed wordlessly.

Genji struggled to manage his anger, taking deep breaths and slowly releasing his grip on Lorelai as she lay there in a crumpled mess.

“Genji, you dare attack her when she admitted defeat?!” A voice behind them yowled. Genji whipped around to see his brother, Hanzo, standing there with a piercing glare on his face. Genji’s eyes reverted back to their normal grey-brown colour and he panted heavily, looking back and forth between Hanzo and Lorelai. Lorelai slowly struggled to her feet and Genji rushed over to help her.

“No!” She screamed, slapping his arm away. Genji clenched his teeth when he saw the look of pain on her face as well as the stream of tears that rolled down the sides of her cheeks. Her suit began flashing between red and blue now and she angrily ripped off each piece of armour and threw them aside before she began to storm out the door.

She turned to Hanzo just before she left and said, “You! I am not some delicate maiden that needs protection! I can fight my own battles!”

Then, she sighed and in a delicate tone of voice murmured, “but thank you, Hanzo...” before she walked out, wiping her face and calming her breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own dis. Hope ya like it! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sexy things may happen in this chapter. You been warned!

Lorelai hurried to Genji’s room, changed her clothes, grabbed a blanket, a pillow, and some sheets, and headed up to the roof. Mei was not there today, but it didn’t look as though the plants had been tended to. She stored her sleeping items somewhere safe and then began to care for the plants. Lorelai remembered all of the tasks Mei had carried out, and she did each one without stopping. She wanted so desperately to clear her mind and just forget what happened, so she worked tirelessly on the garden.

“Lorelai... I...” A voice called from behind her. Lorelai turned quickly and a guarded expression washed over her face as she saw Genji standing there in plain clothing, holding up a tray of food. “I am sorry, Lorelai. I let my anger get the better of me and I hurt you badly... please, won’t you let me eat lunch with you and make it up to you?” He asked, hoping she would say yes.

“No,” Lorelai bit back, turning away from him and going back to the garden. Genji’s heart sank in his chest.

“Then at least let me help you with the garden. At this rate, you will be here all day long,” he offered.

“That’s the plan. Now, please leave me alone.” Her lips quivered, but she stayed strong, and kept her eyes trained on the flowers. Genji’s heart sank in his chest and he sighed heavily, his eyes cast downwards.

“Very well. I shall leave your meal here and take mine with me. I hope that you can forgive me,” he told her softly as he exited the garden.

She turned back around sadly as she heard the door swing closed, and then she stopped and ate her food. As she looked down, she noticed the apples were sliced into little Japanese rabbits.

 _Genji made this himself? For me?_ She thought as she smiled at the tiny bunnies and ate them, making sure to take the seeds out of them. Then, she got an idea. She grabbed a couple of pots and put some soil and fertilizer in them before she planted an apple seed in each one. When she finished her food, she got right back to her work. She watered all the rest of the plants, fertilized them, and then set to work pruning the leaves on the ones that needed it. It was sunset when she finished, and she sat down on the edge of the cliff and watched it go down.

“It is quite beautiful, is it not?” Genji asked her. She immediately tensed up.

“Yes, it is.” She admitted.

“May I... join you?”

_“どうぞ。Go ahead.”_ She called back lightly, still refusing to look at him.

There was an unsettling silence between them, and Lorelai finally broke it saying, _“うさぎは可愛かった。The rabbits were cute.”_

He let out a light chuckle and responded softly, “好きだった？ _You liked them?_ いい。 _Good._ 私は嬉しいです。 _I'm glad._ ” He caught a glimpse of Lorelai’s lips twitching upwards in a smile for a brief moment before reverting to their terse pose.

_She's being stubborn..._

“食べ物を持ってきました。 _I brought food,_ ” He told her, placing a tray of it between them. “今夜あなたと一緒に食べてもいいですか？ _May I eat with you tonight?"_ He asked her, watching her eyes. She sighed and glanced over at him sadly, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before looking away. Genji gaped as he saw the pain that was in them.

“好きにしろ。 _Do what you want._ ” She murmured softly. Her lip trembled slightly and Genji bowed his head as he separated her food from his and placed it in front of them, removing the tray. They ate in silence as they watched the sun completely set, and when Lorelai was done, she grabbed her pillow and blanket and laid them out beneath the starry sky.

Genji eyed her sadly. “あなたは私と一緒に寝ませんか？ _Won't you sleep with me?"_ he asked her.

“いいえ、今夜ここで寝たいです。 _No, I want to sleep here tonight,_ ” she responded quickly.

“それでは、おそらく私はあなたと一緒に寝ることができますか？ _So then, maybe I could sleep with you?"_ He suggested.

She whipped around and frowned at him, but then, lay down and said, “好きにしろ、ただし、枕は一つだけです。 _You can d_ _o what you want, but there's only one pillow._ ”

“私たちは共有できます。 _We can share,_ ” he countered, lying down beside her. Her eyes watered up and she rolled over angrily and slammed her fists down on his chest.

“なぜ？どうして あなたは そんあばかだよう？あなたは私にキスしたと思ったあなたは私を。。。 _Why? Why are you so stupid? You kissed me, and I thought that you... I..._ ” She yelled as she hit him in frustration. He gasped in shock at what she had said, but not knowing how else to remedy the situation, he pulled her into him and hugged her tightly as she began to cry.

“本当にごめんなさい、ローレライ。 _I'm really sorry, Lorelai,_ ” he murmured as he stroked her hair softly.

“私のことを気にするふりはやめてください。 _Don't pretend to care about me._ ” She cried through her tears.

He gaped at her and then began questioning himself.

_Do I really care about her? And what did she think when I kissed her? She went to say something, but her sentence was cut off... I mean I care about her, but we can’t really be together, can we? Also, do I care about her as a teacher, or as more than that?_

Genji cleared his throat and replied gently, “私はふりをしていません。私はあなたを気にします。 _I'm not pretending. I do care about you._ ” Lorelai looked up at him, searching his eyes warily. She didn’t want to fall into another trap. She had been through a lot with previous people in her life who toyed with her and then hurt her badly. She didn’t want him to be one of those people. All she saw in Genji’s eyes was honesty, worry, and perhaps a bit of fatigue. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him in her arms and make him happy, but part of her kept thinking about his betrayal from earlier.

_How can I trust someone who would attack me when I’ve surrendered?_

“Why did you do it?” She asked him.

“Do what?”

“Attack me after I surrendered.” Genji sighed and closed his eyes, ruffling his hair with one hand.

“I did not mean to... or no... that was a lie. The truth was that I was consumed by my own anger. I made a mistake, and now, I have to live with the consequences of it. I am deeply sorry, Lorelai,” he admitted, turning his head away from her.

 _He made a mistake... if it was just one, then maybe I can still trust him... Maybe I can..._ A tiny smirk played upon her lips, but she evened it out as she stared up at him and moved his head to look at her.

“Then, will you allow me to propose a way that you could make it up to me?” She offered. Genji gaped at her in shock.

“Yes, of course,” he responded. She stared deeply into his eyes and then they centred on his lips. Without warning, she kissed him roughly, pulling him into her and his arms tightened around her back.

As she leaned into his ear and bit it roughly, she declared, “For tonight, we will be セックス友. If you want me to stop, I will, but if not, then cry out my name.” Genji gaped at her for a moment and then grinned wildly as she continued to bite and kiss him along his neck, chest, stomach, and groin, pulling his pants down to kiss the area just above his dick. She went to pull down his pants.

“But... Lorelai,” Genji started. She eyed the slowly growing bulge in his pants.

“Do you want me to stop?” She demanded, pulling his pants down and beginning to suck on his member as she stared at him with piercing eyes. His breath caught in his throat as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. Then, he pulled her off him roughly, panting heavily.

Lorelai’s lip quivered and a pressure welled up in her chest.

_How could I have been so stupid...? This was a mistake... I never should have—_

“振り。。。向く。。。 _Turn... around..._ ” he breathed. Lorelai sat there for a moment in confusion until Genji pulled her over to him and whipped her around so that her face was where his dick was, and he could eat her out. Then, he pulled off her shorts and panties, and began to suck and bite her clit, rolling his tongue deeply into her.

“I thought you... d-didn’t want me...” she moaned as he sucked on her clit. He stopped and rubbed one hand along her back.

“あなたはすごい と美し。 _You are amazing and beautiful._ Anyone would be a fool to refuse you,” he told her as he continued to eat her out. He used his finger to play with her clit and then shoved his tongue inside of her as deeply as he could, wiggling it roughly and trying his best to search for her g-spot. Lorelai broke out of her state of shock and smiled as she wrapped her mouth around his dick and began to suck it gently, going faster in time with his mouth on her pussy.

Then, she let out a moan as her climax was near. Genji went even harder on her clit with his finger and licked her vagina roughly and deeply, making her squirm and moan even louder. Then, she stopped sucking on his dick, instead rubbing it with her hand roughly as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

“I’m... I’m... ahhh! Genji! I’m squirting!” She warned all too late. She came and squirted all over Genji’s face. He kept sucking on her, prolonging her cumming and only stopped when she felt pain from it. He was barely getting close to his orgasm. He panted heavily and wiped his face off with the blanket.

“Genji... I’m sorry... I was going to say something, but—” He grabbed her roughly, turned her over, and began kissing and caressing every inch of her.

“Why would you apologise for that?” he asked, grinning.

Her face reddened slightly and she admitted, "Because... it's embarrassing..."

“それがセクシーだと思った。 _I thought it was sexy._ ” Lorelai breathed out in surprise before pulling him close to her and kissing him deeply. She thrusted her hips upwards towards him and he humped against her, refusing to put himself inside of her, and instead, he teased her by rubbing his shaft against her entrance. She moaned in frustration as he bit her neck and glided his teeth up to her ear.

“How badly do you want it?” He cooed. She shuddered as his robotic hand came down and vibrated against her clit.

Then, she pulled away from him, stood up, and put her shorts back on.

“The real question is how badly do _you_ want _me?"_ She demanded, grinning evilly and taking a step towards the door.

“Wait! Please don’t go! Badly. Very badly...” He admitted, bowing his head as a blush spread across his cheeks. Lorelai walked back over to him, raised his head, and kissed him roughly before she walked back to the door.

“Wait for me then. I will be right back. I need to go get something before we continue. If you want me that badly, you’ll need to be patient and do exactly as I say when I get back. Understood?” Genji nodded slowly but crossed his arms impatiently.

“10分後に戻ります。 _I will return in 10 minutes._ ” She called after him as she headed out the door and raced to McCree’s bedroom.

_I_ _hope my intuition is right and that he has what I’m looking for. If not, I’ll be returning to Genji empty-handed..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sexy things definitely happen in this chapter! You've been warned!

Lorelai swallowed hard and knocked on McCree’s bedroom door. The cowboy answered the door, shirtless and glistening with sweat.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

Lorelai grinned fiendishly.

“I don’t suppose a certain... archer is in there right now, is he?” McCree’s eyes went wide before he scowled at her.

“Maybe you are a spy after all.” She shrugged.

“Nah, but I did catch you slapping his ass at the dining table the other night.”

McCree sighed. “Alright, what do you want?”

“Umm, well... I was wondering if you had... something I could borrow.” She asked sheepishly.

“Borrow? Alright... what do you need?” He inquired, staring at her suspiciously.

“And have... see... I need... a condom... a strap on... and some lube...” McCree’s eyes went wide, and a snort of laughter escaped him.

“Alright, I’ll give them to ya on one condition: you have to tell me who they’re for...” He grinned fiendishly and propped himself up against the side of the doorway.

“Alright, but you have to swear not to tell _anyone_.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” The cowboy vowed, making a little ‘x’ over his chest.

Lorelai sighed deeply. “Genji...” She admitted. McCree nodded, his grin never leaving his face.

“I figured. Glad you and he are... gettin’ along. So, I take it that little display from earlier was just roleplay then?”

Lorelai winced. “Not... quite. Please hurry though, I need the stuff I asked for,” Lorelai rushed. McCree shrugged and then walked back into the room. He came back a few minutes later with a box.

“I gave you somethin... smaller to work with. I’m not too sure if he’s ever... umm... received before. And I’m not about to ask his brother that question. That would be hella awkward,” he said, scratching his head in embarrassment at the thought.

“Thank you, McCree.” Lorelai exclaimed as she rushed off towards her bedroom.

“Treat my boy well, Lorelai!” he called after her.

Genji lay there for a few minutes, still completely aroused. He was completely sexually frustrated at this point.

 _Where would she go? We were right in the middle of..._ He growled in annoyance at the thought, but shook his head, dismissing it. He waited until ten minutes had passed. His arousal was waning, but he knew she could come back at any minute, so he licked his hand and stroked himself, thinking only of her. He hadn’t even gotten to see those beautiful breasts of hers. The anticipation alone revived his arousal, and he stroked himself faster.

With his other hand, he twisted his nipple and bit his lip as he focused on staving off his pleasure. Fifteen minutes had passed, and Lorelai was now ascending the stairs to the roof. She heard the sound of light grunting and moaning and slowly pushed open the door to see Genji masturbating beneath the moonlight. She watched him out of curiosity and smiled as he came, calling out her name.

 _He called my name... mine._ She thought pridefully as she made her way out onto the roof. Genji collapsed as he finished cumming and breathed heavily.

“That was pretty explosive, but it could have been better.” Lorelai called out. Genji’s eyes flashed open and he squinted at Lorelai from his spot on the ground.

“You made me wait too long. Are you going to take responsibility for that?” He demanded, raising an eyebrow.

She climbed on top of him and began kissing him deeply, making it more and more rough as she ran her hands through his hair. “I heard you call my name out as you came... Did you really want me that badly, Genji?” Lorelai demanded, rolling her crotch along his dick.

“I still do.” He groaned at how sensitive his penis was just after cumming, but even so, he began to lift off her shirt.

“I never got to see your breasts. You left so suddenly. That was what I was thinking about when I came,” he admitted, feeling her through her bra after he tossed her shirt aside. She smiled at him and slowly eased off her bra.

“Show me what you were going to do to them, ninja,” she commanded.

He pulled her down to him, rolled her over so he was on top and then began sucking and biting at her nipples gently, his empty hand always squeezing the one not being bitten. She squirmed and moaned underneath him and he stopped as he saw both of her nipples erect. Lorelai glanced down at his groin.

“Looks like you’re ready to go again,” She murmured. “I have to confess that I’m a little bit dry, but I’m sure I can fix that.” She walked a little ways away from him and lay down, toying with herself in front of him. First, she played with her clit, and then she shoved two fingers inside of her pussy, gyrating them inside herself. Genji was becoming more and more aroused and frustrated just watching her.

When he heard her moan for the fourth time, he rushed at her, pulling her hands away from her and thrusting himself inside her deeply. He picked up her legs in his arms and began going faster and faster, relishing in the moans and other soft noises she made.

“Gen...ji! 我慢できない！ _I can't hold back!"_ She cried out to him.

“Then don’t. Let me feel you cum and hear you scream my name!” He demanded. She raked her nails down his back and he went even harder into her. Lorelai’s breath became shallower and shallower and she tilted her head back and let out a cry of pleasure.

“Genji! Genji! Mm! いっちゃう _I'm coming!"_ Genji rode her even harder until she had finished cumming and then pulled out of her, rubbing himself as quickly as possible so he could cum on her breasts.

“No, stop,” Lorelai commanded as she breathed heavily. “I want to take it all into me,” she told him, sitting up and sucking his dick roughly and quickly. Genji lay backwards and relaxed, moaning as he neared his orgasm. Lorelai could feel his member twitching in her mouth, and she went even harder.

“いきそう！ああ！ _I'm coming! Ah!_ ” He groaned. Lorelai felt the first few drops of cum squirting into her mouth and shoved his dick into her throat, sucking on it and swallowing all the cum that leaked out of him. When he had finished, she licked it clean and shot him a victorious look. He breathed out in astonishment and beckoned her over to him.

She shook her head. “We’re not done. You said you would do anything to have me, so I’ll be collecting that debt now.” Genji stared at her in suspicion.

“それはどういう意味ですか？ _What does that mean?_ ” She grabbed the box that was over by the door and placed it in front of him.

He opened it and his eyes grew wide.

“You want to... do that... with me?” He asked.

Lorelai nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

“I... can’t do that,” he said, blushing intensely. Lorelai crawled up to him and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“Won’t you give it a chance? You can trust me. I’ll do it gently. Besides, I’ve heard that it’s one of the greatest pleasures a man can experience. There’s nothing wrong with it.” She cooed, kissing him again.

“よし、やってみよう。 _Okay, let's do it,_ ” he relented, swallowing hard. Lorelai attached the strap-on to herself and slathered it with lube. Then, she began kissing Genji and caressing him everywhere she could, making him completely relaxed before having him lie down on his stomach with his ass in the air. She then trailed kisses from his neck, down his back, to his ass. She dipped a finger in the lube and gently slid it inside of him.

He shuddered and moaned slightly at the sensation.

“大丈夫ですか? _Are you alright?"_ She asked worriedly.

“はい。それは気持ちいい。 _Yes. It feels good,_ ” he told her, blushing hard.

He couldn’t believe he actually liked the feeling of her finger inside of him there. Lorelai felt around until she found his prostate, and then she slid one more finger inside of him. He moaned loudly at the feeling of her stroking his prostate. Then, she had him turn back over onto his back.

“It might be better if you can see my face while I do this. Plus...” She began, shoving two fingers back into him and watching him let out a sharp moan. “I wanna watch you blush.” He turned his head away from her. “遊んで停止します！ _Stop playing around!_ わたしもう性交して！ _Fuck me already!_ ” She laughed loudly and stroked his face with one hand.

“我慢して。 _Be patient._ 私はあなたを喜ばせたい。 _I want to please you._ ” She leaned down and kissed him softly, keeping her fingers inside of him and stroking his prostate. As she did so, his dick started to become erect.

“Ah, I see you’re ready again!” She cooed, stroking it. Genji moaned again at how sensitive it had become.

“ああ！それに注意してください！ _Ahh! Be careful with it!"_ He protested.

Lorelai chuckled softly. “私はそれを壊さない、約束する！ _I promise not to break it!"_ She pleasured him for a little bit longer, kissing him softly and slowly pulsing inside him with her fingers before reapplying the lube to the strap on and slowly sliding it inside of him. He moaned loudly.

“You’re doing so well, Genji. Relax. Let me enter you. I'm going to make you so happy,” she murmured as she leaned into him and began kissing him around his stomach, trailing up his body to his mouth. When she met his mouth, the entire dick was inside of him and he moaned into her kiss. She slowly pulsed in and out of him as she kissed him, and he let out a few more moans.

“いいですか？ _Is it good?"_ She said in a voice just above a whisper. “はーはい。 _Y-yes,_ ” he stammered, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm him.

She stared into his eyes and smiled proudly, but he averted his gaze.

“見ないで！ _Don't look at me!"_ He objected, but she turned his face back to hers and kissed him softly.

“どうして私をできないの? _Why can't I?_ あなたはとてもイケメンです。 _You're so handsome._ ” He gaped at her soundlessly as she thrusted in and out of him, smiling at him brightly.

 _She really thinks that I’m handsome? She really likes me? She wants to please me? Why? After what I did to her... I don’t deserve it._ He thought sadly.

“Genji, you’re so amazing... I want to please you well tonight,” she murmured to him softly.

“W-why? I don’t deserve it. I hurt you today... I am despicable...” He admitted, turning his head away from her. Lorelai stopped thrusting inside of him and lay beside him, turning him to face her. Then, she hugged him tightly.

“You made a mistake and I forgive you. I’m sorry I never said so sooner, but I thought it was inferred. I wouldn’t be trying to please someone I was still mad at. Besides, I—” She stopped and bit her lip, trying to gather the courage to say what she wanted to say to him. She wasn’t able to.

“Besides, I want to be with you tonight. Not anyone else. You.” She stroked the side of his face with her hand and ran her other hand through his hair.

 _She’s so forgiving... So patient... and like a moth to a flame, I am completely drawn to her._ He gaped at her sadly before pressing his lips against hers passionately.

“Thank you,” he said between kisses.

She kissed him back with equal passion and then slid herself back inside of his ass, gently thrusting at first, but then going faster.

“もっと強く！ _Harder!"_ He begged her as his breathing sped up. She followed his commands and then began to rub his length as she pounded into him.

“Cum for me, Genji! I want to hear every sound you make...” As if on command, he let out a series of grunts and moans and a stream of cum shot upwards, hitting Lorelai’s chest, followed by several more streams. Then, he subsided and panted heavily, trying to control his breathing. Lorelai slowly pulled out of him and took off her strap-on, flinging it aside.

“So much for keeping things professional, huh?” She joked, cuddling into him. He sighed and let out a good-natured chuckle.

“I guess that will never happen between us,” he admitted, wrapping his arms around her. Then, a sort of sadness came over Lorelai as she realised that there were only two outcomes: that they get together, or just continue to be セックス友. There was also a third outcome. If they couldn’t get along, or things went bad between them, it could cause a huge rift with Overwatch.

“Is that... okay?” She asked nervously. Genji glanced down at her and noticed the worried expression on her face.

“Of course, it is. I would not have it any other way,” he told her as he smiled down at her. She met his gaze and smiled back, now full of hope for some kind of future for them. Somewhere in the middle of the night they fell asleep together, pulling the blanket on top of themselves and cuddling against each other. They were awakened by the rising sun.

Genji yawned and stretched, taking the time to stare at Lorelai’s beautiful sleeping face. This time, when she looked up at him, he did not avert his gaze or act like he was ashamed. Instead, he stroked her cheek and smiled warmly at her.

“Come on, it’s time to sneak back up to our room before others start to wake up,” he told her, wondering how he could have been ashamed of spending the night with her before. She smiled at him, held his hand against her face for a moment longer, and then stood up, putting her clothing back on and folding up the blanket they had used. She placed the strap-on back in the box along with the lube and carried it with them back to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Song was "Bad Apple!" by Nomico. Translation by kafkafuura. It's a good listen. Very meaningful and fun song.


End file.
